


best part (longing and yearning)

by kisslip_orbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslip_orbit/pseuds/kisslip_orbit
Summary: Kim Jungeun cursed herself for falling in love with the one and only person in the world she shouldn’t fall in love with. She could have fallen in love with that handsome jock who keep sweet-talking her, she could have fallen in love with that cute nerdy girl who whispers answer on her ear when the teacher’s call caught her off guard, she could have fallen in love with the numerous suitors she had, but no, she had to fall in love with her best friend, Kim Jiwoo.Their friendship is the most precious thing she has in her life. At the prospect of ruining it because of a confession, Jungeun couldn’t. Coward. She left when it had hurt too much. Weak. She still fucked up everything after all.Jungeun wasn’t able to fully explain her reason, communication got cut off, and she never looked back at the memories of her hometown and best friend.Until Jiwoo showed at her apartment one day. Rising star, her album topping the charts, Jiwoo was there, telling Jungeun she had bought pizza. Jungeun realized there’s no way for her to fall out of love with Kim Jiwoo, not with her buying Jungeun a pizza.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. longing and yearning

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this, not when I'm not done with my other story first but fuck it.  
> follow my twitter acc @luneiakim if you want updates about my writing

The sun had just risen when Jungeun stepped into her small kitchen, her hair still wrapped in a towel after taking a bath. She hummed a song that has been stuck on her head for past the past few days. She found that the way to stop the looping in her head is to make a cover of it with her guitar, but she couldn’t find the time to do so. Deciding maybe later after coming home from work, she would if that is she’s not tired or had been dragged by her best friend someplace to have fun. Jungeun is sure Jinsoul and her friends will. It’s like a routine every Friday, but she’ll try to make an excuse so she can have the _me-time_ that she hasn’t got in so long. There’s a reason for that, of course. Being alone only reminds her of her childhood when she would always arrive in an empty house, her mother busy at work and her father had left before she was even born.

Her eyes scanned the silver fridge for something she could cook. “Hmm… I need to do grocery shopping later,” she mumbled to herself. Deciding to cook the last two remaining eggs and combine it with toast, she prepared one serving. That’s how it’s always been. It’s been a long time since she had someone stay overnight to eat breakfast with her. Friend or more than a friend, she couldn’t recall when was the last time she had slept with someone.

Her humming turned into singing as she cooks the eggs. The rays of the sun now washing her living room slash bedroom. The red sofa is bold among the neutral colors of the rest of her apartment. It was a gift from her mother and it’s where she spent most of the time playing her guitar and a night of movie marathon. She had been staying at this apartment for the last three years after moving out of her mother’s house down in Cheongju to a huge metropolis, Seoul.

Just as she had turned off the stove, her phone rang.

“I’ll be there in 20,” she answered.

JInsoul chuckled from the other line. “That’s not why I called. Besides, you have a clean track record. Always so punctual. Anyways, I won’t be seeing any of you today but tonight, well it’s Friday… You know what that means.”

Junguen placed her egg and toast in a plate before sitting down on the stool of the marble island surrounding one side of the kitchen.

“Can I take a raincheck? I have things I wanted to get done.” She shoved a forkful of scrambled egg into her mouth then took a bite from her toast. Dusting off the crumbs that fell on her black hoodie.

“Oh? But what if you meet Ms. Right tonight.”

“She should’ve shown herself for the last three years, I’m done looking.”

“Boo… well, okay then I’ll let you go this time. I gotta head out. You keep talking to me, we’ll end up destroying your record. Hyejoo was on duty last night, playing an online game with that _Pineapple Princess_ again. You need to talk to that woman, I think she might be a little too much infatuated with her online friend.”

“Yeah, as if she’ll listen to anything I say.”

“You’re right. Don’t bother then,” Jinsoul laughed. “Gee-Tee-Gee. See you guys later tonight.”

Junguen had finished her breakfast by the time the call ended. She checked a few notifications on her social media accounts. One was a picture tagged to her. It’s a candid shot of her intensely focused on her work. Jinsoul had posted it with a caption, “Maybe work is your Ms. Right.”

Jungeun shook her head in amusement then cursed when a _low battery_ warning popped up.

She met Jinsoul after getting her diploma in IT. She was rich but humble and Jungeun didn’t mind a face that is easy on the eyes. A few coffee meetups, favor here and favor there, hang out in cool places, before Jungeun knew she’s part of Jinsoul’s circle of friends. Their relationship never went past the line of friendship even though many had pointed out they’d make a great pair. She loves Jinsoul, yes, but in a more of a sisterly way. And then one day during a coffee induced conversation, the blonde was telling her about her plan of opening a PC Bang. It wasn’t where she hoped to see herself in the future but it’s a good standing to be in for what she really wants to do. A stable job with a stable above average income. Jungeun had always wanted to be an artist but her mom never shared her enthusiasm and that’s how she found herself taking a course she has little interest in. Nevertheless, if things went differently she wouldn’t have met Jinsoul and their friends. So, maybe, just _maybe_ , she doesn’t regret anything.

It was quiet as she glanced outside the window, the bright sun engulfing the houses and buildings in plain view, warming the people who wake up in the cold weather of Korea’s autumn. Warmth… only one person can make her feel warm inside-out. She wondered about her childhood friend, Jiwoo, and how she’s currently doing in life. Having lost touch with her was probably one thing she regretted.

“Ahh, you’re here. Finally. I wanted to go home,” Hyejoo glanced at her before returning her eyes to the monitor. She clicked a few times then removed her headphones.

“You? I’m sure you would spend 24 hours of your time here if you could.”

Hyejoo stood up with a chuckle. “If I could.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to be late next time.” Jungeun shoved her backpack and coat to Hyejoo. “Take this with you to the backroom.”

“Say _please_ ,” Hyejoo flashed a shit-eating grin.

Jungeun sat down on the comfortable expensive gaming chair. Sighing as she laid her head on the headrest. In a monotonous voice, she said, “Please… go home.”

“With your bag and coat?”

“No, take my bag and coat to the backroom then go home with your own bag and coat… and your smart ass.”

Hyejoo laughed then proceeded to the backroom.

Jungeun eyed the room noting some familiar customers. She opened the cash register and started counting bills, the usual routine upon checking in. Haseul arrived later with a hot coffee which made Jungeun blessed her entire existence.

After doing all of the important work and logging out one customer. Jungeun decided to explore the web. One article caught her eye.

_Luna Entertainment finally revealed the long-awaited solo artist from Cheongju, bright and cute with a strong voice, Kim Jiwoo!_

She choked on her coffee and cough it all out before skimming her eyes again on the title. “Jiwooming?!”

As she read further, the more awe she gets.

_A month earlier one of the most successful entertainment companies of Korea, Luna Entertainment, released a blurred picture of a solo idol. CEO of Luna Entertainment made a statement saying, “She’s the best catch we had in decades, we’re lucky to have found her talent. I’m hoping she’ll be successful as we hope, and I have confidence that the most loyal fans of our idol groups will like her as well as support her. Look forward to it.”_

_Today as of 6 pm KST, Kim Jiwoo’s song “The Light” can now be streamed on YouTube._

The rest are photos of her childhood friend, sparkling with beauty and so full of life. Jungeun gasped as she scrolls down to find Jiwoo wearing the friendship bracelet Jungeun had given her as a parting gift.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you were about to cry?” Haseul laid a hand on her shoulder. Jungeun blinked twice before looking up to her.

“What? No, I was… Was I?”

“Uh-huh.”

Jungeun remained silent for a few seconds. Then she immediately went to YouTube. “I need you to watch this with me.” She typed Jiwoo’s name and her song title on the search bar.

“Oh, I heard about her. Many people are excited for her you know, it’s kind of contagious now that I find myself and you curious too.”

“We used to be friends,” said Jungeun before clicking the music video.

The next minutes were spent in silence aside from Jungeun’s intake of breath. She couldn’t believe it was her childhood friend she’s watching. She’d always known Jiwoo would strive in life. The woman made her promise that she would be there throughout the whole process, on Jiwoo’s ups and downs, giving her love and support. But it seems like she wasn’t needed at all. Her friend seems to be striving without her. And she’s truly happy for her, but there’s a small lingering disappointment that won’t go away realizing Jiwoo had probably forgotten about her now.

“That was amazingly heartfelt and beautiful. She’s good. And she’s from Cheongju, you grew up with her?” Haseul asked when the video ended.

Jungeun could only nod.

“Well, say I’m now a fan when you congratulate her.” Haseul squeezed her shoulder before attending to the small cafe area.

She tried not to think about her friend but continued listening to her song as she does her job which was minimal so she had trouble stopping her mind from straying to her friend. “Congratulations, huh…”

She and Jiwoo hadn’t made contact in two years. Jungeun was certain her friend had changed her number by now. But that didn’t stop her from sending a text message.

_I’m so out of the loop these days that I didn’t even know you were about to reach your dream of becoming a singer._ _Couldn’t be prouder. This is Kim Jungeun by the way, from Cheongju, the one with an eyebrow wrinkle you love to pinch and smooth away, just reminding you in case you don’t remember me or you’re receiving hundreds of text per minute. I’m sure you’re not using this number anymore… but I don’t know another way to reach you. Anyways, just wanna say congratulations!_

Jungeun hesitated before pressing send. And then she typed another message.

_I miss you, Jiwooming. I’m sorry I haven’t reached you in a while, a very long while… well, two years to be specific. But I still do think about you from time to time, more often than I should probably think about a childhood friend that I have not seen in three years. Again… I miss you._

Jungeun put her phone away, not expecting to receive a text from her friend or anyone. When she faced the monitor in front of her, she couldn’t help but watch her friend’s music video again. “I should probably buy her album.”

The cork popped out of the champagne followed by cheers and best wishes from her friends. “Congratulations, Jiwoo-unnie!” Yeojin hugged her, nuzzling her face on Jiwoo’s breasts. They're currently celebrating at the shared condominium of Heejin and Hyunjin. Both hugging Jiwoo when Yeojin stepped away.

Yerim shoved a slice of pizza in front of her which made her squeal in delight. “Pizza! You know the way to my heart.”

“And there’s more!” Yeojin ran to the fridge. She turned holding a box of chocolate dream cake with its lid open.

“For achieving the first step of your dream,” Heejin commented before giving out plates and utensils.

“It’s only the beginning. Harder things are about to come,” Hyunjin widened her eyes to emphasize but instantly closed it after shoving a cake in her mouth.

Yerim waved her fork in front of Jiwoo. “That only means there are more celebrations like this in the future!”

“Thank you guys, I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“That’s right, unnie. Always remember that when you get too rich and too famous to talk to us,” Yeojin pouted.

Jiwoo wrapped her arms around the little woman. “How could I abandon your cute little face?”

“So the rest of us will be abandoned then?” Heejin said with a cheeky smile.

Jiwoo released Yeojin and gave Heejin a long look before letting her eyes fleet to the corner of the huge living room. “Hmm. I think you’ll be the one abandoning us with that pile of contract from advertising companies stacked up on your desk.”

“I think that’s starting to get real, Jiwoo.” Hyunjin shook her head with a faux sad face.

“Hey! What about your pile from modeling agencies?!” Heejin turned to Hyunjin, brows almost meeting together. Hyunjin merely smirked.

A heavy sigh came from the other side of the teal-colored couch. “At least you guys won’t have to worry about me abandoning you, choreographers rarely get _too rich and too famous_.” Yerim made a fake sobbing sound.

Yeojin jumped on the space beside Yerim. “Don’t worry, Unnie. A day will come where you’ll abandon us from getting too rich and famous.”

Yerim gave the little woman a confused glare. “That’s not my point, Yeojin-ah.”

“You don’t want to get rich and famous?”

“What? No! I mean yes! I want to get rich and famous but I won’t and don’t want to abandon you guys.”

“Here’s to getting too rich and too famous without abandoning our friends!” Jiwoo raised her champagne, all followed and cheered. “Wait?! Is that champagne you’re holding Yeojin-ah?”

“Of course not, it’s apple juice. Fooled ya!” Yeojin laughed and shoved a fork into her mouth.

A few hours passed without them noticing. One slice of cake remaining, too shy and modest to take it for themselves. Three empty boxes of pizza stacked up on top of the coffee table. Jiwoo is on her fourth glass of champagne when she noticed the time.

  
"Damn, guys it's passed midnight we should be going," she said looking up from her silver wristwatch.

  
"You could stay here you know?" Heejin mumbled with her eyes closed, sprawled on the sofa, one hand rubbing her stomach contently.

  
Hyunjin snickered beside her. "Yeah? And sleep where? This sofa really ain't the best for sleeping."

  
"We have beds, Hyunjin-ah. We could share ours with them."

  
"I'd like that," said Choerry then nodded with a hum. "I'd like that a lot. I don't think I even have the energy to ride down the elevator and I would just be standing, imagine that."

  
Hyunjin had a mild displeased look on her face for a second before she sighed and accepted.

  
Jiwoo stood up. "As much as I would like to stay here for the night, I'm needed tomorrow early morning. I have to be in my apartment, someone would be there to pick me up."

  
Yeojin who they thought had fallen asleep hugged Jiwoo's leg, preventing her from taking another step. "You could tell them to pick you here instead, unnie."

  
Jiwoo smiled at the drowsy woman before patting her head. "I don't think I can do that, Yeojin-ah. They want me there early and my apartment is only about ten minutes away from the company in comparison here that's about thirty minutes."

  
"I'll go home with you, then."

  
"No, you stay here and sleep. I'll see you all soon. Thank you a lot for tonight guys, it was very nice of you and very fun." She kissed their forehead one at a time, chasing Hyunjin who pulled away from her. She walked to the door and with one look back she said, "Love ya! Take care."

  
Down at the lobby, the guard helped her call for a cab. She wrote down the driver's license and name and Jiwoo thanked her with a wave goodbye.

  
"Take care, Ms. Kim." the guard tipped her cap.

  
Jiwoo greeted the driver and was glad he didn’t try to make any conversion. She checked her phone and was not surprised at countless notifications she has. She opened her mother's message, having it set as a priority contact. It was what she expected, wishes and questions about when she would visit home. She shook her head with adoring amusement at her mother's text. She'd only been gone for a month. Too tired to sort throughout the other messages but is able to notice some names she hadn't made contact with for a long time, she remembered that the agency has advised her to change her number. She locked her phone and closed her eyes. Tomorrow night she would, just a little more time... Just a little more time for Jungeun to contact her.

“Here’s your schedule for the week.”

Jiwoo had just sat down on one of the chairs in the conference room when her manager handed her a sheet of paper. She greeted her manager and two other staff in the room before glancing on the paper.

“It’s loaded, I know. We’ll need to do promotions as much as we could do. It’ll be tiring and you’ll barely have time to rest but I assure you after this week it’ll loosen up,” said the manager with a supportive smile on her face.

Jiwoo returned it sweetly. Appreciating how they treat her with such kindness and trust. It pushed her to do her best.

She slid the schedule back to the manager and placed her palms down the mahogany table. “Okay. I’m ready, whatever we got.”

As soon as she said that, someone opened the door and a familiar face peeked in. The woman walked over to them with a small smile on her face.

“Sooyoung unnie! Good morning,” Jiwoo flashed a grin and stood up to hug the woman.

Sooyoung was her choreographer, having met only two weeks ago. It was only a part-time job for the woman even though with her talent she could go full time, Jiwoo never wasted the opportunity to point it out. In that way, she learned Sooyoung already had another job.

“Yoojin unnie is looking for you, another outfit done hand made for you. Saw it, looks great.”

Jiwoo asked her manager with her eyes.

“I’ll find you later,” she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Outside the room, Sooyoung turned to Jiwoo. “You ready for your debut stage?”

Jiwoo started walking down the hallway. Smiling at everyone she passed with. “What do you think?” Jiwoo asked softly with a glance at Sooyoung.

They passed a girl idol group named _Moonlight_ and then Jiwoo was showered with good wishes. “Hmm. Yeah, I believe you are. Your choreographer was amazing after all.”

Jiwoo scrunched her face playfully. “Nah, I think my voice teacher was much better.” She laughed when she heard Sooyoung scoff.

“Good thing, she’s only your one-time choreographer then.” They stopped in front of the door of the dressing room. Jiwoo opened the door but before she could enter, Sooyoung held her by the wrist. “You know I’ve got no reason to be here at all right? I’ve taught you the choreography, I’ve helped you practice, trained with you, my job is practically done. But I’m here today as a friend, I’ll watch you slay on stage so you better do your best.”

Jiwoo felt her eyes sting, beginning to water. She blinked her eyes and smiled softly but with pure happiness. “Thank you, Sooyoung unnie. I needed that.”

She did more than slay on stage. She was on fire all day. Even the staff were energized by her. It was after her last schedule for the day that extraneous shows and photoshoots had finally caught up with her body. She plopped down on the sofa in her designated room. Wishing she had moved her stuff from her apartment to the company’s dormitory much earlier so she wouldn’t have to get up and go home.

Her manager went inside the room holding a take out that immediately invaded her sense. Jiwoo almost stood up to flood her with kisses. Almost.

“Finally finished for today? You were amazing there, kid.” Her manager gave her the take out then patted her head.

“I can go home after eating this right?”

“You know, you can access your dorm and sleep there right?”

Jiwoo pouted. “I need to go home. I left my phone this morning as I was rushing.”

“Well, finished that so we can accompany you home.”

“Thank you, unnie.” Jiwoo grinned before extending the take out box to her manager, “want some?”

“No, I believe that’s not even enough for you.”

Jiwoo went straight to bed after she got home but stood up after a few minutes to freshen up in the bathroom. In her penguin pajamas, face clean and make-up free, she climbed the bed and grabbed her phone on the nightstand.

Her debut stage was up on YouTube and she watched it, shying a little for seeing herself on the big bright stage. “That was me?“ she giggled. ”Who else would that be?“

Her phone rang in her hand, her mom’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hey, mom!”

“You still got the energy I see.”

“No, I’m all sucked up but hearing your voice energized me.”

“Arasso, arasso. I know you want to rest right now, but it’s good to hear your voice too. Call me tomorrow when you’re able. I’ve repeatedly watched your music videos and debut stage video, what you call it _steaming_?”

Jiwoo chuckled. “Streaming, mom. Hehe, thank you for that. Where’s dad, by the way?” As soon as she asked that she heard her father’s voice.

“How’s my little girl?”

“Dad! I’m not little anymore. And I’m a woman, have you watched my debut stage?”

“Of course, I have. So proud of you, Jiwoo. Very proud.”

Jiwoo swallowed the lump on her throat. “Thanks, dad. You should visit here sometime.”

“We’ll see. I’ll try my best to get away from work. Love you.” She heard the phone being passed then her mom’s voice called out her name.

“I’m still here.”

“And you need to rest. Remember to call us, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye–eee!”

Jiwoo hanged up the phone with a sigh. Her eyes felt droopy but she forced herself to check her messages. “Please,” she whispered without meaning to. Speed scrolling through countless messages. “J, J, another J, not that, Jeong, Jung Pyo what the heck? Jung…” Her thumb paused. Staring at the name, not believing her eyes. _Jungeunie_ with a heart. The preview of the first phrase made her heart drum fast inside her chest.

“I missed you too, pabo.”


	2. jiwoo's barging habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two finally reunited

“Oh, you still work here?”

Jinsoul commented as soon as she saw Sooyoung walked through the entrance of the PC Bang. It was currently six in the evening. She was supposed to be there at four. Jungeun didn’t mind over time, but Sooyoung has been doing it frequently since last week and her excuses were shallow it made them suspicious and mildly worried at the same time.

“Sorry, this will be the last time.” Sooyoung gives a pointed look to Jinsoul then to Jungeun then back to Jinsoul. “I swear,” she added when Jinsoul raised her brows in doubt.

“We might be friends, Sooyoung. But I won’t tolerate this… this abuse of some sort. Now, come here give me a hug. I miss you.”

Sooyoung cringed with a disgusted look. “There’s Jungeun, hug her instead.”

“I’ve been trying to actually, you both suck.”

Jungeun snickered. “Ain’t that an offense? Sexual harassment on your employee.”

Jinsoul just stared at her blankly for a few seconds. “I want to hug you because you’re my friends, not because you’re my employees. I’ll just wait for Hyejoo, the–oh wait she sucks too.”

“What about me?” Haseul having heard their conversation left the cafe.

“You’re so busy, I don’t want to disturb you. But, I guess I can have that hug now can’t I?”

“Of cour—” just then a customer called from the counter. Haseul gave Jinsoul an apologetic smile before attending to the customer.

Sooyoung barely holds her laugh back as she walks past Jinsoul who has a dejected look. “Gotta head to the back to change.”

When the woman was gone, Jinsoul looked at Jungeun.

“I’m busy too, you know,” said Jungeun.

“Yeah right. Busy streaming that music video of the new artist. Though, I didn’t notice didn’t you? I’m quite surprised, I didn’t think you had that in you Jungeun, a fangirl?”

Jungeun managed to suppressed her blush. “It’s not like that.”

“Care to explain then.”

“She—I—Well… I know her. Used to, at least. I just want to give support the only way I knew how to.”

“Knew?”

Jungeun nodded with a hum. Her eyes side glancing the monitor. Wanting to get away from the conversation. It’ll be the first time she will mention Jiwoo to her friends, kinda weird now that she’s locally famous. Jungeun should’ve talked about her when they were still in college. But every time Jungeun thinks about mentioning Jiwoo or retelling something they did or they used to do makes her heart heavy with guilt. She had left the woman, with no explanation, and didn’t even try to contact her. _I don’t deserve to be associated with her._

Jungeun stood up from the chair. “I’ll get my stuff and go home. Want to have my weekend rest now.” She fake sighing sound to sell the lie. The truth is she’ll scout for Jiwoo’s physical album and buy it. Something she doesn’t feel sharing, even to her _now_ best friend Jinsoul.

“I see. Rest for tomorrow too. See you on Monday.”

Jungeun stared at her in surprise. “Really?”

Jinsoul shrugged, the corners of her mouth lift up slightly. “Haseul mentioned you covered a song and was not satisfied with it. Now, go. Do your hobby.”

On her way out, Jungeun stopped in Jinsoul’s office to give her a hug. “Just this once.”

“Always known you were a softie.”

Jungeun wasn’t able to resist. Inside the elevator, on the way to the floor of her apartment. She rummaged through the plastic she was holding and pulled out Jiwoo’s physical album. The cover is a cartoon drawn of a lantern show. She was about to rip off the clear plastic that’s covering it when the elevator door opened. She quickly stepped outside, almost sprinting to her door. Putting the plastic bag down beside the door frame and tucking the album in her armpit, she unlocked the apartment.

“Honey, I’m home! Oh wait, that’s right. I live alone.” She places Jiwoo’s album on the kitchen island, that’s a few steps from the door then she went back outside to pick up the plastic bag. Upon turning back inside, she screamed at the smiling face that greeted her, the plastic dropped from her grasp.

“I bought a pizza.” Jiwoo stood in front of her, in a white lace-up dress that looks similar to what she wore on her music video Jungeun thought she was hallucinating. Jiwoo beamed as she waves the pizza, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jungeun eyed the pizza before looking back at the Jiwoo with a bewildered look. “You bought a pizza.”

“Uh-huh.” Jiwoo giggled. Jungeun assumed because of her probably ridiculous expression.

Jungeun dropped her head with a shake, a tearful gracing her lips. “Screw pizza. You’re here.” In a second, her arms wrapped around Jiwoo. Familiar scent and warmth engulfed her and she squeezed her eyes at the first sting of tears. “Pizza… god,” her voice trembled and she let out a soft chuckle.

Jiwoo’s arms wound around her waist. “Pizza, and me. Well, I didn’t buy _me_ but brought _me,_ and techni—”

Jungeun shushed her and tightened her arms around Jiwoo. “Wait, how’d you get inside?”

Now sitting on the sofa. Pizza in Jungeun’s hand. She listened to how Jiwoo had planned the surprise.

“It consisted of a lot of bribing and luck. I was presented with a head start when your mother sent her wishes. I messaged her, asking about her than you and that’s how I learned you’re here. It wasn’t easy though, even though we’re friends, she wouldn’t trust me with your address. I’m actually happy about that, you’re safe that way.” Jiwoo reached across the sofa and held Jungeun’s hand. “And then, I promised to send her my signed album and agreed on the deal that I would visit her… along with you. Please tell me I’m not about to break a promise?”

Jungeun squeezed her hand. “Let’s see.” The careful way Jiwoo had said the words _we’re_ didn’t eluded her. _We are or we were?_

Jiwoo leaned in and wipe the corner of her mouth with her thumb. “Hot sauce.” She leaned back to reach for the tissue, unaware of Jungeun’s red cheeks that’s hotter than the hot sauce.

Jungeun can’t help but notice again how much more beautiful Jiwoo had become. She was reminded of the time when she was having an inner battle because of her little crush on her best friend. _That was years ago, that was just a phase, you can’t have a crush on her._ She tells herself, taking a sip from her soda to compose herself. The bubbles popping on her face felt good on her heated skin.

“Okay, then. So, I’m a busy woman until I’m done with promotion. That means my manager won’t allow me to do something that she believes will disrupt my schedule. Luckily, my last photoshoot for the day was canceled. Then comes here to the apartment, I bribed your doorman with a selfie. Don’t worry, I made him promised to keep everything private.”

Jungeun made a note to talk to MJ, the doorman, later. Though she doesn’t know whether to thank him or scold him for his lousy loyalty and lowkey illegal obstruction of privacy. Later, maybe tomorrow, for now, her focus is on Jiwoo. She doesn’t know how long she’ll be staying but Jungeun will savor every minute of Jiwoo’s presence.

“Why are you really here, Jiwoo?” Jungeun didn’t know why she asked that but she can’t undo it now.

Jiwoo’s face scrunched in confusion. She’s cute no matter what expression she made, Jungeun almost forgot about her question. “What do you mean? I wanted to see you, I miss you.” Jiwoo now reached and held her other hand, “Don’t you miss me too?”

“Of course, I do. I wanted to see you too. I just… I thought maybe you’ve forgotten me.”

Seconds passed in silence, Jungeun can’t seem to look in Jiwoo’s eyes but she let the woman held her hand. Then Jiwoo raised her free hand in front of her face, that’s when Jungeun noticed the friendship bracelet.

“I’m always wearing this whenever I can, You didn’t see some of my pictures where I’m wearing this?”

“I have.”

“Then that should’ve told you, I still think about you. I still treasure what we had.”

“Sorry, I was being pessimistic. I’m scared. Don’t want to hope for something that is unlikely to happen.”

Jiwoo smiled. “But here we are.”

Jungeun smiled back. “Here we are.”

“You still have yours, right?”

Jungeun furrowed her brows. “My what?”

Jiwoo shook her wrist. “Your bracelet.”

“Oh.” Jungeun looked away with a regretful expression, a little sheepish and embarrassed. She seems to be having difficulties maintaining eye contact with Jiwoo when she feels cornered. “I… I got into a fight and it—and it broke.”

“A fight?!” Jiwoo squeezed Jungeun’s hand a little harder than comfortable making her flinch and give Jiwoo a worried look.

“A guy harassed me on the street and well, I fought back.”

Jiwoo stared at her in surprise with concern, her mouth in the shape of O _._ “Were you okay?”

“Yeah, luckily there was a police officer on patrol. To be honest, I was madder at the fact that the bracelet broke than him harassing which sounds very wrong now that I say it out loud.”

Jiwoo’s eyes lost its twinkle, replaced by a fierce matured look. Her voice lowered when she spoke, “Very wrong, I would have given you hundreds of bracelets and let it break rather than allow you to get harassed, Jungeun.

“I know, it’s just it was the only remembrance I had of you. A connection, and maybe if I hadn’t fought back it wouldn’t break—”

“You did the right thing, well there are times when you shouldn’t fight especially when you think you can’t handle them but I guess you trusted your judgment, I trust yours. And I understand what you mean, it has sentimental value. Honestly, fuck that guy.”

Jungeun’s eyes widen at the curse that spewed out of Jiwoo’s mouth. The woman rarely speaks profanity. She really wished for that guy to get fucked.

Jiwoo sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to buy another one.”

At the prospect of spending more time with Jiwoo, Jungeun felt excited, something she hadn’t felt for so long. It brought memories of them roaming around the mall, moving from store to store, trying out clothing in the fitting room without actually planning to buy, hours in the arcade, food breaks, checking out what is showing in cinema, and many more that Jungeun wanted to do again.

“I guess. A pair of bracelets that signify a reunion between two souls, geez that sounds too cheesy for me to say.” Jungeun tucked her head in an attempt to hide her blush.

“I’ve been waiting, Jungeun.”

She looked up, gasping at Jiwoo’s glistening eyes. Then she blinked and Jungeun felt like shit as her gaze follow the tear ran down Jiwoo’s cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but Jiwoo beat her to it.

“For a call, a message, an explanation for why you suddenly disappeared like that.”

“Jiwo—”

“You don’t know how… hollow, how incomplete I felt I was in months without you. I was hurt and sad and I kept thinking I did something wrong, that I—”

Jungeun pulled Jiwoo, their body crashing into each other. Then she wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s neck. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it was all me. It was all me who was stupid, coward, and selfish.” She leaned back and cupped Jiwoo’s face tenderly, wiping her wet cheek with her thumb. “I’m sorry, Jiwoo. For the way I made you feel all those times.”

They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds then Jiwoo removed Jungeun’s hands from her cheek. When she saw the shift in Jungeun’s eyes, she immediately gave her fingers a peck before dropping her head on Jungeun’s collarbone. “You can tell me now,” Jiwoo mumbled and waited. Jungeun didn’t say anything prompting Jiwoo to raise her head. “Jungeun?”

“I can’t… not yet.” Jungeun faced away, feeling the Jiwoo’s burning gaze on her. _Just tell her! She’s right here. You can now explain. Ain’t making her think so negative of herself for so long not bad enough?_ Jungeun tells herself. Jaw clenching at her inability to control herself. She’s not ready to reveal what her cause was, she believes it’s such petty thing that Jiwoo doesn’t deserve.

“Okay.”

Jungeun looked back at Jiwoo who’s smiling softly, her eyes twinkling with understanding. “Okay?”

“If it was hard for you to say years ago, then I don’t see why it’s easier for you to say it now. Two years without knowing, another week, a month or two is nothing. At least now I know it wasn’t something I did… right?”

“One hundred percent.” Jungeun smiled and stood up from the couch. “Thanks, Jiwooming.”

“No problemo. Where are you going?”

“Gonna get some water, you want some?”

“Sure, they told me to watch for my diet,” Jiwoo grumbled before reaching for another slice of pizza, feeling her manager glaring at her from somewhere. “Watch me,” she said in a mocking voice.

Jungeun shook her head in amusement. Jiwoo hasn’t changed one bit. The wide smile on her face was a stretch, she had to tone it down. “Ah, I missed you so much, Jiwoo.”

Jiwoo hummed, a hint of a smile on the corner of her pink lips. Jungeun’s eyes kept straying on them full and kissable lips. “I noticed you bought my album. Hehe. You a fan of mine now, Jungeun?”

“What? Oh. Uh no? Well—I.” Jungeun drank from the bottled water to avoid answering.

“You want me to sign it? An autograph? Or a selfie probably? Hmm… how about a kiss?”

Choking, Jungeun regretted her previous decision. “A kiss?!” She coughed and wiped her chin.

“Oh but I’m not allowed to do that to a fan, right? We’ll settle for a hug then.”

Jungeun snatched the physical album before walking back to Jiwoo, throwing the bottled water on her lap. “I’m your friend tonight, not a fan.”

“Is that your way of saying, you want the kiss?” Jiwoo laughed when Jungeun glared at her, obviously flustered with her red ears peeking out of her brown hair. “Still a softie, are we, Jungeun? Do you act all tough and cold with your friends? Still scaring off men?” Jiwoo laughed again at the memory of Jungeun almost making a grown man pee.

“No…”

Jiwoo raised her brows. “Oh, someone finally broke through your walls? Who is he?”

“Stop, Jiwoo. There’s no one.”

“I find that hard to believe, you’re beautiful, Jungie.”

Jungeun ignored the way her heart accelerated when Jiwoo’s voice got softer at the end of her sentence.

“There is no _he,_ Jiwoo. I swear.”

“Good. ‘Cause I want you all for myself for now.” Jiwoo glanced away as she sips from her water. “We have a lot to catch up you know?” She stood up and smiled in a way that Jungeun’s know she has something planned in her mind.

“I need to go, but I’ll be visiting soon. Very soon. I received your text by the way. Quite sentimental, Jungeun.” Jiwoo chuckled.

Jungeun scoffed, trying to hide her blush. “I meant every word.”

“Hmm. I know. And I had my number changed, let me put it in your phone.”

Jungeun handed her phone to Jiwoo. In a few seconds, Jiwoo returned her phone. She gestured for a hug and Jungeun stood up to give it to her. _Jinsoul and Sooyoung surely we’ll make fun of me if they’re here._

When they pulled away, Jiwoo was pouting at her. “I miss you already and I haven’t even left yet.”

“Okay, drama queen.”

Jungeun froze when Jiwoo leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her left cheek.

“Drama queen with a million-dollar kiss.”

Hoping Jiwoo didn’t notice the way she short-circuited, Jungeun pushed Jiwoo’s face away, earning an adorable whine from the woman. “Gross.”

Jiwoo laughed and walked to the door. “Bye-bye, Jungie!” She made kissy noises to tease Jungeun.

When the door close shut, Jungeun plopped down on the sofa. Her cheek tingling at the memory of Jiwoo’s lips. She wiped the smile on her face and cooled her face with her bottle of cold water. She opened her phone and it was for nothing.

_My Jiwooming <3: You’re as cute as I remember when you blush._

Leaning her head back on the seat of the sofa, the sunray washing over her face, Jungeun sat on the carpet floor in the living room. Her guitar on her lap. She begins to sing softly, trying to see what kind of change she will do to her cover. Repeatedly singing one verse. _Is it okay to make a run here? Or is it better to do it originally?_ She sighed then tested it with her guitar.

“Hmm. That’s better.” She mumbles to herself then began singing the next verse. “This part would suit Jiwoo…”

Ever since she woke up that morning, she can’t stop thinking about Jiwoo. Jiwoo would do this, Jiwoo would like this, Jiwoo would be like, what is Jiwoo doing right now? Jungeun grumbled trying to stop herself from a behavior that is close to an obsession, she’s scaring even herself. Just as she was about to pluck the strings, her phone rang from the coffee table in front of her.

Moving her guitar aside carefully. She can’t afford to mar it, having invested most of her savings on the guitar. “Hello?”

Sooyoung’s voice came from the other line without even greeting her. “Haseul wants you here at _My Deer._ In about… thirty minutes.”

“Wow, I have to get ready and travel you know?”

“Hm, yeah. We’ll get ready then. We need to talk about the plan for Jinsoul’s birthday.”

“Okay okay, bye.” Jungeun jumped up and walked up to her bed, letting her phone drop on the beige sheet. At least planning for Jinsoul’s birthday will distract her from the endless fountain of thoughts of Jiwoo. “Maybe, I should invite her. Introduce her to them. Bet Haseul will flip out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiwoo barging into someone's house (apartment) everybody


	3. who knows who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a small world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave jiwoo's manager a name 'cause it seemed like i would be mentioning her a lot.

* * *

Jiwoo waved energetically, her arms flying as she sends hearts everywhere. She’d been _on_ nonstop since she’d arrived in her first schedule. Breakfast and coffee in her system. Now, she could feel the continuous energy gave and shared throughout the day began to drain. She could use a break. She didn’t want to end the fan meet but she had to rest before her next schedule. She yelled her final _goodbyes_ and _love yous_ to her fans and slipped through the exit curtain. A staff immediately stopped her in her tracks telling her to leave the penguin plushie she wasn’t even aware she was hugging.

She pouted but proceeded to hand it over to the staff. She was then told to meet her manager, Kang Min, in the van. It made her wonder. Jiwoo didn’t notice her disappear. She bowed in gratitude before leaving. On her way, she humbly greeted and bowed to every person she passes. She saw their black van on the distance. Someone handed a brown paper bag to her manager. Upon seeing the logo of her favorite restaurant, her steps quicken. A huge smile forming on her face. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hasn’t eaten since her 7 a.m breakfast and it’s already past noon.

“Jiwoo! There you are. Here,” Min ushered her inside the van then closed the door. “I’m sure you’re starving. Should’ve fed you before your fan meeting, I’m sorry.” she gave Jiwoo a meal box that smelled divine. Utensils and tissues then followed. “You have 4 hours to rest before we head to Lunar Radio.”

Jiwoo sighed happily, almost drooling as she opens the box. “No need to say sorry, unnie. I know firsthand how hectic our schedule is. Thank you for ordering my favorite.” She shoved a spoonful in her mouth. “Hmm! So good. By the way, can I go somewhere during my rest instead?”

“Won’t you rather rest?”

“I want to, but I also want to meet this one.”

Min stared at her like she’s dissecting a frog. Her eyes squinted and her brows furrowed in concentration mixed with suspicion. “You don’t have a boyfriend yet, don’t you Kim Jiwoo? Remember in the contra—”

Jiwoo burst out laughing despite trying to hold it in. “No, unnie. I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m only going to meet an old friend of mine, a _female_ friend of mine.”

“Well, that’s more troubling. This is a conservative country, they won’t be accepting your relationship and you’ll be getting hate that will probably hinder your career. And I’m not saying this because I disapprove of homosexual relationships, truth to be told I’m bi and had a girlfriend before. What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want you to lose your dream.”

Jiwoo stared at Min with wide eyes and mouth open. She found herself shocked and speechless at what just her manager had laid out in the open. She tried to process her manager’s words with difficulties. Jiwoo would never expect to have a conversation like this with her manager. Has she been giving off gay signals? She almost laughed to herself.

Strong gay signals.

She panicked for a second before composing herself. “It’s not like that, unnie. She’s just a friend of mine.” Then she noticed she hasn’t corrected that there’s a possibility she could have a homosexual relationship. Before she could deny something, her manager beat her to it.

“You don’t have any feelings for her or anything?” said Min and the van roared into life before starting. Giving Jiwoo time to answer her question.

“No, unnie. I don’t.” She took a sip from her bottled water. Her mind suddenly flashed to her pure adoration filled antics concerning Jungeun. “No need to worry,” she said. She only has to be careful it doesn’t develop into something more romantic than just _best-friendly_ adoration.

“Okay then, where should we drop you?”

Jiwoo muttered the address where Jungeun worked at. Only knowing about it yesterday after asking Jungeun through text. They had been texting each other nonstop whenever Jiwoo could find the chance. Jiwoo remembered Jungeun telling her not to visit her at work without notice. In an instant, she asked for her phone.

After sending a text, she turned to her manager with a huge smile. “Did you say, _girlfriend_?” Her tone teasing and giggly.

She heard her manager say something under her breath but Jiwoo continued to stare at her, lips not even twitching.

“Eat your food, Kim Jiwoo.”

Jiwoo stepped out of the van and into a parking lot. A navy blue baseball cap on her head and a white mask over her face. She looked up at the clear blue sky, squinting her eyes through the flare of the sun. She pulled down her white polo and checked herself out. A bit of chicken skin on her rose gold vest caught her eyes and she flicked it off before straightening her white skirt.

“Take care of yourself, Jiwoo. Just text if you’re done for a fetch.”

Jiwoo waved goodbye to her manager and the driver. She turned and looked at the white modern two-story building in front of her. A _Blu Beta Bang_ neon sign in blue and purple color hanged on top of the black-tinted double glass entrance door, the light on the sign was turned off but it’s nevertheless eye-catching. She took notice of the crowd walking by, a mother walking with her child, a businessman rushing almost tripping on the curb of the sidewalk, two women went inside the PC Bang, then a group of men laughed as they walk carrying cups of lattes from the cafe that Jiwoo recognized. It has good traffic, a nice environment, with plenty of shops and stores for entertainment and commercial. Jiwoo was glad no one had seemed to recognize her or if someone has, they either respect her personal private life or they simply don’t care.

Jiwoo walked across the parking lot and into the front of the building. She reached for the handle when the door opened.

“Jiw— uh… Chuu! You’re here.” Jungeun in all black—sweater, jeans, and converse, grabbed her and walked to the sidewalk in a hurry.

“Jungeun?”

“Would you come to my friend’s birthday this Wednesday?” Jungeun asked without stopping. Her hand now holding Jiwoo’s.

“That’s two days from now, I’ll have to check my schedule. But I think, I could recall it’s not too hectic. Wait, why are you in such a hurry?”

Jungeun finally stopped in her tracks then turned to her. Jiwoo noticed they are standing at the entrance of the said cafe that she knows, _My Deer._ “I’m not yet ready to introduce you to my friends. They’re… they’re a bunch.”

Jiwoo tilted her head to the side. Watching Jungeun worry her bottom lip between her teeth. “Okay? Why didn’t you just text me to meet you here?”

Jungeun sighed and went inside the cafe. “Jinsoul—my boss and my friend, took it after I just read your text. Saying it’s a new policy and shit, but I know better.” Jungeun stepped in line then faced Jiwoo. “She noticed that I’m on my phone a lot, she’s probably curious about who I am texting. It was too late when I got my phone back to text you, so I kept one eye on the security camera in front of the building. By the way, you look really great today.”

“Thanks, you look sexy with all black,” Jiwoo said and laughed when Jungeun blushed just as she had expected. “You really didn’t want me to see them, huh? Spying on the cameras.” She shook her head in amusement, raising a hand when Jungeun opened her mouth to explain. “It’s fine. I want you all to myself right now, anyway.”

Jungeun smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’m all yours. Now, what do you want to order?”

Jiwoo removed her mask and laid out her order without needing to read the menu board. She has two favorite drinks she only orders in this cafe, alternating them depending on her mood. It’s the cakes she has to check and see for herself, though. One glance, she opted for two slices of strawberry cheesecake. Then both moved up in line and unto the counter.

“Unnie?!”

“Yeojin?” Jiwoo barely managed to keep her voice low. She didn’t know the young woman is working part-time.

“Ji–”

“Uh, Chuu here will take one venti red velvet vanilla frappe,” Jungeun cut off and gave Yeojin a hard look. “And a tall caramel espresso for me.”

Jiwoo was thankful for the nickname Jungeun came up with. She doesn’t want to risk losing the current privacy she’s reveling in and had been unconsciously missing.

Yeojin cleared her throat then picked up their cup. “Coming right up,” she said, smiling sheepishly at Jiwoo. “I’ll talk to you later, unnie.”

Jiwoo and Jungeun settled on a red coach seat at the very side of the room. Facing each other with Jiwoo’s back turned on the crowd. A warm light cast over them, providing enough privacy.

“You know the kid?” Jungeun nudged her chin towards Yeojin’s direction.

“Yeah. Met Yeojin during an unfortunate time for her, just three weeks ago.” Jiwoo smiled sadly, letting the memory wash over her.

Jungeun leaned forward in her seat. “What do you mean?”

“Yerim—a friend of mine who I met at art school—and I were walking by this school where Yeojin used to study.” Jiwoo sighed heavily like it was emotionally draining for her to talk about their encounter. “Came across her walking—no, limping, at the sidewalk with battered dirty uniform and bruises forming everywhere on her. When we asked what happened, she broke down crying telling us she couldn’t handle the bullying anymore. We accompanied Yeojin home and treated her wounds.” Jiwoo’s eyes locked with Jungeun’s across the table. Her eyes burning intensely. “Then we went back to her school, demanded to talk with the head. He wouldn’t listen to us, he thought we were just crazy passerby making up stories. Luckily for us, there was security footage where poor Yeojin took the beating. The young woman tried to run when one of the bullies, a senior.” Jiwoo paused, shaking her head. “Tackled her then began ganging up on her.”

Jiwoo leaned back on the couch. Seeing justice being served, it was a feeling she would never forget. She watched Jungeun hold back her anger. Though her ears had turned red and her posture became rigid. “Least to say, those seniors were expelled. Yeojin transferred to another, better school. We did everything to help her along the way. Yeojin didn’t deserve what happened to her, no one deserves that. I wish this country would do something more about all the acts of bullying.”

Jungeun had a sudden strong urge to walk up to Yeojin and hug the young woman. She couldn’t believe that the kid who served her with a bright cheery smile on her face every morning had gone through something like that. People really do hide their pain through their smiles. Jungeun eyed Jiwoo, the distraught she’s feeling just thinking about the memory was obvious. The woman had so much empathy that Jungeun often finds herself lacking, what she was feeling after hearing the story was probably three times stronger for Jiwoo.

Upon spending most of her childhood with Jiwoo, she knew the woman would do everything just to make everybody happy. Jungeun often thinks that even the world doesn’t deserve her friend. Self-deprecating thoughts followed that line, to extinguish her burning attraction towards Jiwoo that keeps on growing faster than a wildfire.

“Here’s your order, unnie.” Yeojin appeared at their table, a huge smile on her face. The delight in seeing Jiwoo was apparent on her face. Jungeun could clearly see how much Yeojin adored Jiwoo.

“Oh, you didn’t have to bring the order to us, Yeojin-ah. I’m sure you’re busy.” Jiwoo took the drinks from Yeojin and placed it on the table.

“I’m taking my break. Can I seat?”

“Of course,” said Jiwoo then stood up. “But, give me my hug first.”

Yeojin crushed Jiwoo in a bear-hug. Making the woman giggle breathily. When they pulled away, Jiwoo gestured towards Jungeun.

“This is my dear friend, Jungeun.”

Yeojin’s smile widen when her eyes had set on Jungeun. “I know Jungeun unnie. She buys coffee here every day.” Both Yeojin and Jiwoo sat down, sharing the couch. Jiwoo’s eyes were full of questions as she stares. Jungeun shrugged.

Yeojin shyly avoided Junguen’s gaze and focusing more on telling Jiwoo the story. “She scared me on my first day. Picture a coffeeholic, with no breakfast and barely gotten a needed sleep, demanding her coffee. Scary.”

“I’m none of those descriptions,” Jungeun said.

Yeojin finally managed to maintain eye-contact as she sputters an explanation. “That was only my first impression, unnie! And it was my first day, morning customers who hadn’t got their coffee are scary to me… I’m sorry.” She looked down, fidgeting with her hands on her lap. “Now that I’m not easily nervous, I actually enjoy serving you. You’re one of the few customers who actually say thank you and show gratitude towards us. Plus, you’re a friend of Vivi unnie who is nice and kind too. And now Jiwoo unnie!”

Jiwoo laughed, her head tilting back slightly. Yeojin giggled beside. It’s such a cute dynamic that Jungeun finds herself smiling.

“That’s right! Being friends with me basically mean you are a great person,” Jiwoo said then winked. _God, this woman could wink after each sentence and it would be cute and natural every time,_ Jungeun thought as she looks away to maintain her known stoic self. Jiwoo could always bring out her giddy softy side as easy as it is for her to wink.

“Thanks, Yeojin-ah. I like you too, you always get my order perfectly.”

“Yeojin’s a fast learner,” Jiwoo said and patted the young woman’s head. “How’s school?”

“Great. You wouldn’t believe it, but I’m friends with the former delinquents who used to be famous for their rule-breaking shenanigans and bloody fistfights.”

“Make sure it’s truly _former_ , Yeojin–ah. Or I won’t hesitate to challenge them for a fistfight.” Jiwoo pursed her lip in a way that made her looked like a cat.

Yeojin gave her a funny look. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to take them, unnie… Plus I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry.” Jiwoo locked eyes with Jungeun. “Tell her, Jungeun.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes but her lips curled in a smile. Her eyes twinkled as she gets the opportunity to reveal something out of their experience as childhood friends. “Jiwoo used to have a blackbelt on taekwondo.”

They watched Yeojin’s eyes widen as she processes the information. “No way,” she gasped.

They conversed and ate Jiwoo’s cakes until Vivi came and personally _yeeted_ Yeojin away from the duo who have great stories to tell like an elder married couple with Yeojin as their inquisitive, curious grandchild.

“Jungeun, you’re friends with Kim Jiwoo? I literally just watched her music video that appeared as an ad on YouTube,” Vivi said and took a seat beside Jungeun.

“Hi! You’re Vivi, right?” Jiwoo flashed a bright smile that Vivi returned.

“My real name is actually Wong Ka-Hei, but everybody calls me Vivi.”

“Why is that?”

“I used to work as a model in Hong Kong, Viian Wong. Don’t search that up, please.” Vivi giggled nervously. The woman has been trying to forget about her past and that means making others forget her past as well as don’t let others know about her past. She doesn’t have to worry, though. Jungeun knew Jiwoo to be very considerate even if there are times when her energy is on the ceiling, she would remember to be considerate.

Jiwoo smiled reassuringly. “I won’t. You’re very beautiful, I wonder why you stopped but it’s none of my business, really, don’t need to explain.”

Vivi passed Jungeun a look of amazement before turning back to Jiwoo, her smile widen in a way that Jungeun only sees whenever she’s with Haseul or Sooyoung had cracked the funniest joke—does not often happen—for Jiwoo to make her smile like that after having just met, Jungeun thinks it must be magic.

“Thank you, you’re very kind. I see why you’re friends with Jungeun. She has great friends. I actually met my girlfriend because of her,” Vivi said.

Jiwoo’s eyes locked with Jungeun in an instant. “Haseul. You’ll meet her this Wednesday.” Jungeun swallowed down the antsy feeling she felt rising. Though Jiwoo showed she had an open-mind towards things during their childhood throughout adolescence, they never actually had a topic about the LGBTQA+ community. They never had a reason to. While Jungeun was starting to question her sexuality, she was scared that piece of information until she was sure. But then, Jungeun was gone and away before she could accept herself.

Jiwoo’s smile never wavered as their eyes locked, it seemed to get wider even. But Jungeun believed it was just her _homo-infused_ perception playing with her.

“That’s great! I’m excited to meet Jungie’s circle of friends.”

“How’d you two meet anyway?” Vivi asked.

Jungeun broke the eye-contact. “Childhood friends,” she said, facing Vivi.

“And you never mentioned her?”

“Uh…” Now Jungeun had a more valid reason to get antsy. She averted her eyes away and focused it on Yeojin working on the counter.

“We just reunited after two years we’ve lost contact, unfortunately,” Jiwoo spoke in a soft voice that Jungeun couldn’t distinguish the emotional undertone of it.

“Oh.” Vivi nodded. “I met Jungeun a year ago. I guess it would be weird to just talk about a friend who you haven’t talked to within two years. I do remember one thing though, one night of drinking.” Vivi turned towards Jungeun. “Can I continue?”

“A night of drinking, I don’t think it’s a good idea… But, go ahead.”

“This was about a month ago, Haseul and I accompanied you home ‘cause you were drunk and very sleepy. When we laid you down on your bed, you muttered _Jiwooming,_ that was weirdly random yet specific…” Vivi now turned to Jiwoo. “I believe you might be Jiwooming, am I correct?”

Jiwoo opened her mouth but Jungeun spoke for her instead, “Yes. Jungie and Jiwooming. The dumb and dumber duo, Miss Grumpy and Miss Jolly… Soul—”

“—Soulmates,” Jiwoo said along with her.

Jungeun looked into Jiwoo’s eyes, reading the emotions over them. It was like watching a timelapse of all the memories they had, good and bad. Woe from Jungeun’s sudden departure, bliss from their reunion, confusion from lack of explanation, understanding then relief that everything could get back to what it was but more.

“Oookay… I have a cafe to attend to. Say goodbye when you leave.” Vivi stood up from the couch and the two broke off the eye contact. Jiwoo flashed Vivi a smile. Jungeun and her followed Vivi with their eyes until she disappeared through a doorway.

When they turned to face each other again, Jungeun felt a shiver run down her spine. The look on Jiwoo’s face meant business.

“Jiw—”

Jiwoo’s phone rang.

She sent Jungeun an apologetic smile before answering her phone. “Hello? What? Hm. Okay,” she sighed. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Work?”

Jiwoo nodded. “Apparently, they forgot to put this one show on YouTube into my schedule.” She stood and Jungeun mirrored her. “I’m sorry to cut our short time together.”

Jungeun closed her eyes and shook her head. She won’t admit it but the phone call actually saved her from saying something she wasn’t ready to express. “It’s okay. We’ll see you on Wednesday, right?”

“Hopefully no more forgotten schedule.”

“Hopefully.”

Silence passed them, a look that simply tells they don’t know how to say goodbye because they don’t want to say goodbye. Jiwoo stepped forward then enveloped Jungeun in a hug. “Jungie.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I just want to say your name.”

Jungeun wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s shoulder. “That’s… cute.”

Jiwoo giggled and Jungeun felt it in her body. The vibrations seemed to have physically made its way inside her body and filled her heart with warmth.

They pulled away but kept their arms in a hold of each other. “Bye-bye, Jungeun.” Then Jiwoo completely backed away and turned to wave at Yeojin who had been watching them. She wore her white mask and turned to Jungeun again. “See you.”

With one final turn, she walked out of the cafe. Her hair bounced in each gait, her perfume clinging on the air around Jungeun. _I’m screwed, fuck this crush._ She plopped down the couch and told herself to stop noticing everything about Jiwoo. Her eyes fleeted to the remains of their order. Jiwoo’s cup wrapped with tissues. Jungeun’s mug empty with a brown circle on the bottom. Plates wiped clean, one fork facing up on the side of the plate, Jiwoo’s. The other fork facing down in the middle of the place, hers. They’re so different. Yet, they’re—

“You’re perfect for each other, unnie!” Yeojin appeared beside her and began cleaning up the table. “Jiwoo unnie brings you to fly high, providing energy and adventure, while you’re there so she wouldn’t fly too close to the sun, providing calmness and settlement, you balance each other.”

“Gee, where did that come from?”

“It was inspired by the two of you!”

“Is that what they teach you in school now?”

“Ooh, I walked right in time into mommy Jungeun,” Jinsoul said, having entered the cafe without being noticed. “You still have a job to do, woman.” She glanced at the tray Yeojin’s is carrying, a smirk forming on her face. “A date? I see… Vivi unnie!”

“Wait, no!”


	4. jinsoul's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungeun's development, jindori's birthday, more chuulip content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone! it's been way too long since i've updated and i apologized for that. hopefully, this is the start of my continuous will to write and regularly update

“They’re interested in me!” Jungeun shouted as she slammed the door open. The rest of her friends and even a few customers sent her a look mix between surprise and annoyance. Jungeun couldn’t care less. She strutted out of the backroom then proceeded to hug Jinsoul who looked at her as if she’d just grown another head.

“Did you hit your head or something?” Jinsoul asked.

“The agency. They called and said they liked my audition last week.”

Sooyoung rolled into the conversation, quite literally, seated on her gaming chair. “Which agency?”

“The one near the studio we had been practicing at.”

“Oh. That’s great. They have a good reputation.” Sooyoung smiled then rolled back into her desk.

Haseul walked up beside Jungeun, holding Jungeun’s favorite chip. Giving it to her as a little congratulatory gift. “So… you’re like an idol trainee now?”

Jungeun is closed to bouncing on her feet due to her excitement. “Yes, that’s right.”

“When will you start training?” Jinsoul asked as shove her hand inside Jungeun’s newly opened bag of chips. It got slapped away immediately.

“Tomorrow!”

Haseul patted her back. “You’ve been auditioning for six months it’s time for your talent to get noticed.” She glanced at the customer approaching the cafe. “I guess we’ll be celebrating two things today?”

“My birthday is still the main celebration!” Jinsoul said at the retreating Haseul. She then faced Jungeun with a serious look, “We need to discuss this in my office.”

Jungeun nodded and followed her friend inside her office, it is noticeable how much time Jinsoul spends her time in this room. Stacks of paper are spread on her dark wooden desk.

She smiled at the framed picture sitting beside Jinsoul’s computer. It was taken the first year they had a peak in their business. They’re glowing, happy being young and successful. Jungeun wished they would stay forever. Though a new chapter is about to unfold—no, not a chapter—a new book she would have to write: An agency took her and it might be her chance to become an artist. She would need to tell her mother, hopefully, this time she would support Jungeun.

Then there’s Jiwoo, who came back into her life, who had given her nothing but joy and hope. Good things had happened since she’d returned. Jungeun wondered if it’s the same for her friend. That even though Jiwoo had reached her dream without her, Jungeun still has something to give to her.

Jinsoul cleared her throat. Jungeun just noticed she had been staring at the gray wall. Her eyes glanced through the contemporary paintings across the room to give herself time to prepare before settling her eyes on Jinsoul. She’s sitting now with a desk between them, which is not psychologically good if they’re going to have this conversation.

“So an idol trainee… it would require your undivided time. Which means you won’t able to wor—”

“I can manage—”

Jinsoul raised a hand. “Let me. You might think you can juggle it, but Jungeun, you get drowsy around 10 pm because we all know it’s your bedtime. Are you willing to ruin your perfect record?” Jinsoul smiled at the flustered yet determined look on Jungeun’s face.

“What perfect record? That’s nothing to me.”

Jinsoul gave her an amused look for a second then she sighed. “I’m going to be serious now. I don’t want you to do both jobs at the same time.”

Jungeun blinked. “Are you suggest—”

“I’m suggesting you focus on becoming an artist.”

“But—”

“Give me a minute, really, all I need is a minute.” Jinsoul reached for Jungeun’s hand that she placed down in protest. She mustered the most reassuring smile she could.

Jungeun sighed out, her tensed shoulders dropping. “Go ahead.”

Jinsoul squeezed her hand before leaning back on her chair. “Let’s just say, you’ll act as a backup. When one us can’t work you can fill in. As for your salary—”

“Don’t worry, I saved enough money to last me a few months.”

“Okay, as your best friend I don’t want you to starve yourself. So, here’s my idea. You can choose anytime in a week to work for 6 hours, it’s okay if you want to skip a week though you can just overtime in another week. The calculation is that you’re required 24 hours a month. I’ll also reduce your salary by 15% because I know certain someone will be muttering about _favoritism_ again if I don’t.”

“Only 15%? Someone will definitely be muttering.”

“Well… you’re my favorite.” Jinsoul put a finger in front of her lips as a shushing gesture. “ Let Hye–” She coughed then cleared her throat, “–them mutter away.”

Jungeun laughed at the slip but didn’t comment on it. Hyejoo receives the lowest number among them as the woman only works part-time. If Jungeun did her calculation right, she still receives a little more than what Hyejoo is earning. “Make it 25%. Make it fair for a certain someone.”

“All right, all right. Less 25% every month. Either 6 hours a week or 24 hours a month, fill in for a friend who can’t work for the day. All good?” Jinsoul stood up and raised her hand for a shake.

Jungeun shook her hand firmly. “Thank you a lot, Jinsoul. Happy birthday again.”

“I’m only helping a friend. Plus you hugged me, so you must be really happy about this.”

“Let’s forget about that.” Jungeun covered her face as Jinsoul laughed at her obvious flush.

“Oh, I’m sure no one will.”

OOO

“Are we ready to begin?” Vivi asked everyone after placing down a huge bowl of seaweed soup in the middle of the table beside the equally as huge caramel chiffon cake. They’re celebrating at the upper part of the cafe’s building where Vivi lived. They decided on a calmer birthday celebration for Jinsoul rather than the crazy party they held last year.

“Everyone’s here, right? Well except for the birthday girl, I’ll fetch her in a minute," said Sooyoung.

Jungeun checked her phone for a reply from Jiwoo. She texted her three times under ten minutes already, no response. Jungeun doesn’t know if she should tell her friends to wait or just accept that Jiwoo is busy and won’t be able to come. She excused herself from everyone to make a call.

“Okay, I’ll fetch Jinsoul then,” Sooyoung announced before leaving.

After the fourth unanswered call, Jungeun gave up and went downstairs to the cafe. She observed a few customers having a late-night coffee. Most of them with their laptops, typing rapidly. Other chatting with their accompany. She headed for the restroom but before she could, Jinsoul walked inside the cafe.

“Hey, birthday girl.” Jungeun hugged Jinsoul who returned it wholeheartedly. “Where’s Sooyoung? I thought she fetched you?”

Jinsoul pointed behind her with her thumb. “Chatting up some cutie outside. You should probably interrupt them before she forgot I have a birthday to celebrate.”

Jungeun clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Okay, okay. Wait here. Don’t go upstairs yet.”

“Why can’t I?” Jinsoul teased, facing her body towards the stairs. She laughed when Jungeun glared at her. “I’ll use the restroom here then.”

Satisfied that her friend was telling the truth, she went outside the cafe and almost crashed into Sooyoung who wore a smile way too big for her usual one.

“Oh, Jungeun! Meet my friend, Kim Jiwoo. Can you recognize her? Number one on the music charts? She’s the reason I wasn’t on time coming to work these past few days, I choreographed a dance to her song.”

Jungeun, unable to speak from the information and seeing Jiwoo’s apologetic beautiful face, stared awkwardly at the two.

“I actually know Jungeun, Sooyoung unnie.” Jiwoo stepped closer to Jungeun and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, pulled Jungeun into a hug. “Sorry, I’m late. You’ve probably texted me, but I left my phone at my apartment in a hurry again.”

Jungeun would have laughed at Sooyoung’s shocked face if she wasn’t distracted by the feeling of Jiwoo’s warm body against hers. Jiwoo pulled away before Jungeun could wrap her arms around her.

“It’s okay. Uh… so yeah. I know Jiwoo.”

“What?” Sooyoung looked at Jungeun with obvious bafflement then to Jiwoo before looking back to Jungeun for an explanation.

Jungeun opened her mouth to say something that’ll probably be a brain fart of an explanation when Jinsoul called out to them.

“What are you guys still doing here? Seriously, if I wasn’t so scared of Jungeun’s wrath I would have walked upstairs by no—” Her voice faded noticing Jiwoo standing close to Jungeun then she smirked. “Oh. Damn Jungeun.”

“What? Wait, what crossed your mind just now?”

“Looks like a plus-one is joining us. Come on let’s head upstairs. They’re all probably wondering where are asses at. Ooh, I can smell something delicious.”

“Me too!” Jiwoo ran to Jinsoul. “I’m Jiwoo. Happy birthday!”

“Thank you.” Jinsoul looked back to Jungeun and Sooyoung who are still standing outside the cafe. She winked then hooked her arm with Jiwoo’s as they walked upstairs.

Sooyoung walked past Jungeun as she says, “You have some explaining to do.”

“Well… shit then.”

OOO

“How did you manage to keep this from us? And you too, Vivi?” Haseul’s eyes were wide from the discovery. She pulled Vivi by her waist. “When did you know?”

Vivi smiled at her girlfriend’s cute expression. “Don’t worry, not too long ago.” She pecked Haseul’s cheek and she was forgiven.

“So this is the reason for making me work overtime, Ha Sooyoung?” Hyejoo asked Sooyoung who’s sitting beside her, which is probably not a good thing when it looks like Hyejoo is about to fight her with the way her chin is raised high in a challenge, sharp eyes focused on Sooyoung.

“I don’t see you complaining when you’re giggling as you play with that _Pineapple Princess.”_

“You should be thankful she keeps me on a good mood or—”

“Okay, let’s not fight during my birthday. Geez, one drink and you’re all acting like drunkards.” Jinsoul who sat at the center of the sofa handed Jiwoo a slice of cake. “Here Jiwoo-ssi, have some more.”

“I really shouldn’t, my company wouldn't be happy. One slice is enough. I haven’t sampled the other dishes too yet.” Jiwoo said but she looked at the cake that Hyejoo took away like a departing lover. “And Jiwoo is fine. No formalities needed.”

“How sweet. Did you know, Jungeun let me use formalities for a month before I accidentally called her without it. She gave me one bothered look and that was it, Jungeun it is.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes then a let a little smile form on her lips when Jiwoo laughed.

“Hmm,” Jiwoo hummed and leaned against Jungeun, her eyes twinkling at the story she’s about to share. She smiled at Jungeun before facing everyone who is listening by now. “When I first met Jungeun I was so scared of her I called her _Kim-ssi-nim.”_ Jiwoo’s laughter overlapped everyone’s in the room but maybe it was just Jungeun’s ears.

“Then she gave a scary loo—”

“FYI, I was just confused as heck.”

“You can be scary when you’re confused, Jungeun. Especially for strangers. Poor First-day-Yeojin,” Vivi said.

Jiwoo took Jungeun’s hand for a reason that Jungeun cannot fathom. It immediately evaporated the bubbling frustration she was feeling. “The pinch between her eyebrows was one of the first things I noticed special about her. When she’s confused, it’s there, when she’s frustrated–” Jiwoo gave her a soft smile before winking, “–it’s there, when she’s angry, when she’s sad, and even when she’s happy and laughing.”

Jungeun feels bared because someone took notice of such a thing about her. Such a mundane thing. It made her wonder what other things that Jiwoo or others have noticed. As she breaks eye-contact with Jiwoo, she noticed everyone is staring at them. Heat rises to her cheeks. She cleared her throat, “Well, I thought Jiwoo was scary too.”

Jiwoo made a confused noise, a fusion between a whimper and a hum. “What do you mean?”

“Are you on drugs on your first meeting, unnie?” Hyejoo asked then laughed along with Sooyoung, stopping immediately when they remembered their quarrel a minute ago.

“Not scary-scary. What I mean is that I don’t know how to act with her, I’m scared of making a fool of myself.” Jungeun glared at Hyejoo when she noticed the woman about to hit another punch line. It was Sooyoung who made a comment.

“You sound like you have a crush on Jiwoo.”

Jungeun flinched, letting go of Jiwoo’s hand which only made her panic more because talk about being suspicious. “What?! No!” she said, almost following it with a curse when she realized how defensive it came out. She refused to make eye-contact with Jiwoo but at the corner of her eyes, it looks like she didn’t have to. Jiwoo was busy looking at the logo of the cafe on her paper cup. Why is Jiwoo acting like that? Jungeun could only wonder.

“Sooyoung was joking, Jungeun. Right, Sooyoung?” Jinsoul said. Sooyoung met her look, equally pointed. Those two have weird energy between them that Jungeun has been feeling recently. It lasted for a few seconds before Haseul interrupted it.

“Time to give Jinsoul her gifts!”

OOO

The cafe was closed and empty by the time they stumbled out of the building. Vivi and Haseul stayed at the entrance, they hugged Jinsoul and greeted her one last time.

“It’s past midnight, it’s not my birthday anymore,” Jinsoul said.

“You’re right. Hope you had fun.” Haseul said her words slurred a little. She wrapped an arm around Vivi to keep herself from swaying.

“And it seems _you_ had too much fun.” Vivi patted Haseul’s cheeks to clear the drowsiness from them. “Come on, let’s say goodbye to others.”

Jungeun stepped up beside Jinsoul. “Damn, Haseul.”

“I was the designated driver. Last year. Remember? It was my turn. To get tipsy.” Haseul snuggled into Vivi’s shoulder and said something like. “Goodnight, everyone.”

Vivi sighed in an adoring way. “Guess she’s out.” She looked at the others. Smiling at Hyejoo and Sooyoung who both have an arm wrapped around each other. “Take care of yourselves. Bye, bye.” Vivi waved then closed and locked the cafe’s front door.

Jinsoul checked the time on her phone. “We really finished late.” She looked up the drunken duo. “Good thing Hyejoo doesn’t have a class tomorrow.”

“She’ll skip if she does anyway,” Jungeun said.

“They’ll be heading home with me. How about you two? Hey, Jiwoo. It was very nice to _finally_ know you. I’m sorry it ended so late. I know you’re busy, hope you don’t have a heavy schedule tomorrow.”

Jiwoo’s smile was bright even though her eyes were halfway closed. “Don’t worry, my first schedule is a cross between lunch and an interview.” She yawned and back-hugged Jungeun. Most of her weight placed on Jungeun but she didn’t mind, loving the warmth coming from Jiwoo’s body in the cold night.

“That’s good. Off we go then.” Jinsoul waved then stepped between the two drunken women who said their slurred farewells. Taking a picture of it entered Jungeun’s mind to tease them but thought better against it. She knows how bad it could backfire with those two.

“Let’s get you home,” Jungeun said. Not moving an inch. Jiwoo only nuzzled the side of her neck. “Jiwooming.”

“A moment.”

They stood there for a few seconds until Jiwoo shivered. Jungeun turned in her arms. “We don’t want our new star to get sick, don’t we? Let’s go home.”

Jiwoo pulled away with a sad look that Jungeun had an urge to engulfed her in a hug again. “I want more time with you,” Jiwoo whispered.

“Okay… whose house is closer?”

Jiwoo tilted her head to the side, her tired and tipsy brain slowly processing the question. She smiled when it registered. “Mine,” she said then hooked her arm with Jungeun’s. “Let’s go home.”

OOO

“You can’t sleep on your clothes, Jiwoo.” Both of them just finished brushing their teeth and as soon as Jiwoo was near enough her bed to plopped down, she did without hesitation.

“So sleepy,” Jiwoo mumbled on a pillow.

Jungeun sat down on the bed, just beside Jiwoo’s legs. “I am too," she said and watched Jiwoo, with her newfound energy, stood up from the bed.

“Oh. You’re 10 pm bedtime. Right. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Of course, you’re very tired. Let me get you something to change too.” Jiwoo opened a drawer, rummaged through it then pulled a red pajama with a cartoonish owl repeatedly patterned.

“A pajama?”

“Is something wrong with it? It’s a gift from a friend, haven’t worn it yet.”

Jungeun shook her head and took the pajama. Staring at it long enough for her to acknowledge that the cartoonish owl was actually cute. “It’s been a long time since I’ve to wear one.”

“Don’t worry, I have my own… What? Where is it? Oh no, it’s on the laundry.” Jiwoo held her head as if not being able to wear a pajama is a crisis.

Jungeun extended the owl pajama back to Jiwoo. “Here, wear this.”

Jiwoo pushed it away. “No, you wear that. I’ll just wear another sleeping wear.”

“Okay… I’ll change then.” Jungeun went to the bathroom to change and when she came out Jiwoo was already tucked in the bed. The blanked up to her chin. Fighting hard to keep her eyes from closing. When she got a vision of Jungeun in pajamas, a drowsy smiled made its way on her face.

“You look adorable.”

“Thanks. You too.” Jungeun flinched at her response and blamed it on her sleep-deprived brain. As she stepped on the side of the bed, Jiwoo pulled up the covers and she stumbled getting in.

Jiwoo is wearing silk nightwear. The bare skin that is visible to Jungeun’s eyes was too much for her. She quickly turned off the lamp beside the bed.

“You okay? You didn’t hurt yourself?” Jiwoo asked softly in the darkness. Jungeun feels like every sound is amplified, the sheets rustling as she tries to settle in, her quick heartbeat.

“I’m oka—” Even through her pajamas, she was able to feel the smooth silk of Jiwoo’s nightwear and toned but soft thighs. Jungeun was feeling cold earlier now she’s way too heated to be comfortable under the blanket. _Calm down, geez. Stop acting like a teenager,_ she scolded herself in hope of regaining control of her body.

“Jungie?”

“All good, Jiwoo. Warm–” _Too warm._ “—and comfortable.”

“…Can we cuddle?”

Jungeun was conflicted between a _no_ and a _yes_. She wouldn’t want to hurt Jiwoo’s feelings by rejecting her though Jiwoo wouldn’t probably be hurt that much, would she? _To hell with it._ “Go ahead.”

“Big spoon or small spoon?”

Jungeun’s pretty sure she’ll lose her mind soon. She thought which position wouldn't make her heart beating like she was about to have a heart attack, less obvious. The small spoon would warm her more but at least her heart wouldn’t be beating against Jiwoo. “Sma–small spoon.” She turned on her side, ordering her heart to calm down.

When Jiwoo’s front connected with back, surprisingly it wasn’t that hellishly warm as she had expected and her heart actually calmed down as she begins to succumb to sleep.

“Goodnight, Jungie.”

“Goodnight, Jiwooming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a like or kudos if you can  
> thank you xoxo


	5. heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoo finished her first week of promotion
> 
> good news and bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/no revision
> 
> you're not allowed to continue without visiting the links below:
> 
> https://twitter.com/OrbitsForBLM
> 
> https://twitter.com/Iostfocus/status/1268927046438268929?s=20

Jiwoo wakes up alone in bed. Her feet laying above the gray comforter, early morning sun rays washing over them. It was silent and Jiwoo thought for a second that Jungeun had left but her nose picks up a pleasant smell that made her stomach growl. If one thing didn’t change about their sleepover is that Jungeun always wakes up first.

Jiwoo rises to sit and mewls as she stretches her body. She feels good, no hungover, or any problems you get from late-night drinking. She quickly made up her bed, picking up plushies that fell over as it got crowded last night for two-person. She rearranged them along with the white fluffy pillows in her preferred position.

She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Mentally thanking Jungeun for helping her remove her makeup last night. She grabbed a cream-colored sweater from the closet room just beside the bathroom after and wore it over her red night ware. She admits that often she gets cold sleeping in this night-wear but she figures Jungeun would provide enough heat just as she had from their past sleepovers.

The pleasant smell intensified when she got closer to the kitchen where she saw Jungeun placing omelets over each cup of rice on the two plates served on the table. Jiwoo’s eyes ran over Jungeun’s body from behind. Smiling at how adorable she looks in her pajamas.

Jungeun turned to put the pan on the sink. Coming face to face with Jiwoo. Her eyes fleeted over Jiwoo’s bare thighs for a second before meeting Jiwoo’s eyes. She smiled then proceeded to clean the white countertop.

“Good morning,” Jungeun said.

Jiwoo walked up to the sink. “Good morning! You feeling good?” She turned on the silver faucet, watering the pan to make it easier to wash for later.

“I only had one bottle. How about you?” Jungeun pulled a chair from the white table. “Sit here.”

Jiwoo watched her take a pitcher of water from the fridge. She placed two glasses on the table then filled them.

“Two bottles only. I feel perfect though I’m thirsty.” Jiwoo gulped the water down and Jungeun refilled it for her. Jiwoo looked at the serving on the table. Radish kimchi and melon slices were the addition to the omelet and rice. “Wow, you made this?”

Jungeun sat down beside her. “No, it magically appeared when I woke up.” She met Jiwoo’s squinted eyes with a teasing smile.

“What time did you wake up anyway?” Jiwoo asked as she spooned her first bite. Moaning at the delightful flavor. She shoved another spoonful in her mouth. “This is divine. Can I keep you?” She sent a big-eyed hopeful look at Jungeun.

Jungeun shook her head in amusement, looking at her own plate as the color of pink dust her cheeks. Jiwoo giggled. Jungeun always tries to hide her blush but often fails at it which only adds to her cuteness.

“Not that early as you might think.” Jungeun scooped the radish, still avoiding eye-contact. “And you can’t keep me here.”

Jiwoo made a whining sound, pouting but continued to shove a spoon inside her mouth. Oh well, at least she tried.

Jungeun smiled at her. “You have to take to me out.”

 _Wow._ This time, Jiwoo shocked herself by being the one who was caught flustered. She wasn’t the only one. Jungeun laughed in surprise.

“Did I just made Kim Jiwoo blushed at 9 am in the morning?” Jungeun asked in wonder and amusement, not meaning it as a question to be answered.

Jiwoo tried to cover her face with the sleeve of her sweater which prompted another laugh from Jungeun.

“Shut up.”

“I have to write this on my CV.”

Jiwoo slapped Jungeun in the arm. “Is it really a skill though?”

“How many people have actually made you blush, Jiwoo? Like actual blood in your cheeks.”

“That sounds gruesome,” Jiwoo said.

Jungeun only raised her brows in response.

Jiwoo sighed. Hot damn eyebrows.

“Okay, I don’t know. I don’t recall, maybe a few? For a short time? So, it wasn’t noticeable.”

“You get me now?”

“I do,” Jiwoo smiled, looking down on her plate to put beat of silence to their conversation before looking back up to Jungeun. “Where should I take you out?”

Jungeun didn’t answer and just continued to eat her meal. What a shame. Jiwoo was asking seriously.

“So… I’ve been auditioning these past few months for an entertainment agency. I forgot to tell you, I got accepted at Nightstar Ent,” Jungeun said.

“That’s amazing!” Jiwoo leaped from her chair to give Jungeun a tight hug. “I mean, I kind of thought you’ve given up singing but, this is just—” Jiwoo pulled away and locked eyes with Jungeun.“—I’m proud of you, Jungeun. These last three years I have wondered if I’ll ever hear you sing again. Hope you debut early, you’re very very talented. And your look is a big bonus too, beautiful!”

“Okay, we’re getting a little bit excited here. You’re not allowed to say I’m beautiful when I just woke up.”

“That means you’re beautiful even without makeup, squinty-eyed, in my pajamas, having breakfast here with me, at my apartment in the morning, your skin smooth and glowing, lips pinkish–oh! now your cheeks are pinkish too. I’m just describing what I’m seeing Jungeun. You’re beautiful.”

Jungeun looked down at her half-eaten meal, in the tiniest voice she could muster she said, “Thank you.”

### OOO

“Congratulations and great job to everyone!” Jiwoo’s manager, Min, said and sent Jiwoo a proud smile. The first week of her album promotion just ended, successfully so.

Everyone at the dressing room clapped and cheered. Overjoyed at the positive result that bloomed from their hard work. Jiwoo stood up in the middle and bowed in a ninety-degree angle to show her gratitude. “Thank you so very much-eu!”

Slowly people filter out of the room, murmuring plans of drinking the weekend off, some patted Jiwoo on the back and on the head as they pass by her.

“Do you have any plans for tonight, unnie?” Jiwoo asked when it was only the main staff and Min remaining.

The woman patted a light foundation on her face, using the mirror in front of Jiwoo for her reflection. She observed herself before sighing. “My skin is too dark. Probably the reason why I’m single for two years now.”

Jiwoo shook her head and caught her manager’s eyes with an intense look. “Your skin is beautiful, unnie. It’s true you’re not as light as all of us in this room but your skin is not _too dark_ either. You can be beautiful regardless of the color of you’re skin, Min unnie.”

“You’re too sweet, Jiwoo. But you’re right, nothing’s wrong being a shade darker.” Min moves to comb her brown bobbed hair, a hint of a smile on her face. “We figured you're tired so we plan to drop you off to your apartment before we head to our plans.”

“Really?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

At the drive back to the company, Jiwoo’s phone rang. Her sidetrack, Tulip, blasted around the van. She smiled sheepishly when the staff and her manager riding along with her gave her an amused look. They all toned down their voices as Jiwoo answers the call.

“Coooooongrat—chuulations!”

Jiwoo couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

She can hear other voices from the other side, somewhere along the lines of, “That was so cringy.” “Ew, what the fuck was that?”

“Shut up, Hyejoo.”

A slap resounded from the phone then a yell followed. It sounded like Hyejoo’s voice. _Yeah, it’s probably Hyejoo_.

“Jiwoo? Are you there?”

Jiwoo chuckled. “Yes, I’m here. Thank you by the way.”

“Oh. So you heard that.” Jiwoo could tell from Jungeun’s voice that even she was cringing to herself.

“You mean I wasn’t supposed to hear that?”

“…Well, I didn’t expect it to be cringe-worthy.”

“It was definitely unexpected but it was cute, don’t worry.”

Jungeun grumbled. “Sure, sure. Anyways, to say in a much more normal and less weird way, congratulations on completing your first week.” Jiwoo heard Jinsoul and Haseul’s voice congratulating her.

“Thank you,” Jiwoo said, figuring Jungeun had turned on the loud-speaker mode.

“Yah Jiwoo, when are you free? Unnie will treat you,” Sooyoung said.

The building of the apartment she stays at appeared in her vision, most windows were lit up and the small but bright sign _Destiny Apartments_ flashed in yellow lights. Jiwoo will have to end the call soon.

“I don’t have a new schedule yet, Sooyoung unnie. I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting,” Sooyoung said. “Yah! Where are you going?”

The white noise reduced before Jungeun’s voice filtered out from the phone.

“So, you’ll get out with Sooyoung but not with me, Kim Jiwoo-ah?”

The van slowed down to look for an available parking space. “Did you ask?”

“Touché.”

“I have to end the call now, Jungeun. But I’ll call you later.”

“Where you at?”

“Parking at my apartment’s.” Jiwoo raised a _one-second_ finger towards Nim who asked her with a look.

“Oh, I’ll let you go then. You said you’ll call me later?”

“Yes. After I’m laying down comfortably on my bed.”

“In that nightwear of yours?”

“What?”

“No–nothing. I’ll hear from you later. Bye!”

Jiwoo stared at her phone after the abrupt end call from Jungeun. She didn’t even let Jiwoo say her goodbye. Oh well, they’ll talk again later, anyways.

“Nightwear huh…” Jiwoo thought about it for a second before it clicked. She smirked. _Someone liked me too much in silk nightwear._ Now, it’s required for her to tease Jungeun about it.

OOO

The call would have to be postponed or at least she could call just to tell Jungeun she wouldn’t be able to continue their talk. As soon as Jiwoo stepped inside her apartment, she jumped as booming voices greeted her.

Heejin wore a get-up that says _I just came from work_. A long white lace dress covered in a plethora of pastel-colored flowers. Jiwoo recalled her friend’s text yesterday about filming for a music video’s muse. Hyunjin and Yerim are wearing identical clothes. Denim shorts and jacket over a white shirt. Both are also wearing black boots. Jiwoo would have to ask about it later. Yeojin is wearing one-piece frog pajamas. Jiwoo is one-hundred percent sure Yeojin would sleepover and she’s fine with that.

“How did you guys get in?” Jiwoo asked, hanging her coat on the back of her door.

“Who do you think we learned it from?” Yeojin jumped to hug her. “I miss you, unnie. I wasn’t on-shift last Wednesday. Vivi unnie’s girlfriend, Haseul, invited me but I still couldn’t come.”

Jiwoo hugged Yeojin back. Eyeing the other people in the room who have confused expressions. “Ah, I was looking for you.”

“On-shift?” Yerim asked when Yeojin stepped away from Jiwoo.

Yeojin looked down as she fiddles with her fingers. “I’m working part-time, unnie.”

“Why though?” Yerim raised Yeojin’s head with a finger under her chin.

“For experience?” Yeojin smiled sheepishly.

“What aren’t you telling us Yeojin-ah?” Yerim asked.

“Dad’s kind of struggling with work.”

Yeojin’s father, who they met when they accompanied Yeojin home, is a kitchen assistant. A huge muscular man that intimidates everyone he meets but is actually kind-hearted and warm for his only child. Yeojin told them that her mother died when she was eight. Being a single-dad is difficult and Jiwoo saw how much he showers Yeojin with love equal of two parents. He transferred Yeojin into an expensive private school after the incident from her previous school despite the financial cost.

Jiwoo placed a hand on Yeojin’s shoulder. “You know you could always ask us for help.”

“I know, unnie. But I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.”

“You can always bother us with your problems,” Heejin said.

“That’s right. Even though I had enough of Heejin’s problems these days.” Hyunjin smiled at Yeojin, her eyes huge and unblinking. Heejin glared at her but she ignored it. Yeojin smiled at her unnies.

Yerim hummed. Her brows furrowed as she thinks about something. Everyone turned towards her. “I’m kind of looking for dancers to this choreography I just made. Hyunjin here is not enough.”

“What do you mean? I slayed today,” Hyunjin said.

 _Ah, so that’s what their outfit is all about,_ Jiwoo thought.

Yerim ignored her comment and continued. “I sometimes pay them after especially if it’s a very difficult choreography.”

“But I’m not that go—”

“—I’ve seen you dance before Yeojin-ah. And you danced in your school too, right?”

Yeojin nodded and Yerim smiled, a satisfied look on her face. “Then we have a deal. You’ll dance for me twice a month.”

“Ah!” Heejin raised her hand. Her eyes were bright with an idea. “I know a nail artist from a salon that is looking for new designs. You’re good at nail arts, right Yeojin-ah? She said she’ll pay, I might say a ridiculous amount of sum if she found something that she likes.”

“I think I’m the luckiest dongsaeng ever,” Yeojin said with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Awe…” Everyone hugged Yeojin and a sob came out from her. “Don’t cry,” Yerim said.

With Yeojin sniffling, they pulled away. “It’s supposed to be Jiwoo’s unnie first-week celebration. I ruined it.”

“Nothing is ruined. I actually feel warm from all this fluff,” Jiwoo said. She saw a chocolate cake on her table with macaroons, shrimp sushi, and tteokbokki. “Oh no, my diet.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll exercise with you tomorrow,” Heejin said.

They made their way towards the table and sat down on the chairs.

“We’ll only have water for now, because of _this_.” Yerim gestured to the collection of calories in front of her.

“I feel like even has calories at this point,” Hyunjin said.

“We only eat healthy foods tomorrow then.” Jiwoo snapped her wooden chopsticks and dove into her tteokbokki. “Hmm! I missed this.”

The others followed her and no one spoke for three minutes, just devouring their food.

“So, who’s Vivi and her girlfriend Haseul?” Yerim asked after gulping down a glass of water.

Yeojin’s cheeks puffed with food inside her mouth. She chewed quickly to answer but Jiwoo did it for her.

“Vivi is the owner of the cafe she works at. She’s very sweet but sometimes I get the vibe from her that is like she knows something that we don’t. Haseul, who I’m surprised is not related to our baby Yeojin even a little bit, is her girlfriend that works in a PC Bang a few steps from the cafe.”

“How’d you know all this?” Heejin asked.

Now that Jiwoo thinks about it, she hadn’t told them about Jungeun yet. She was so busy with their reunion, she forgot to share it with her friends who always ask about how and what’s she doing in text or call. “I think it’s time to introduce you to a special person in my life.”

Heejin choked on her sushi. Hyunjin patted her back and handed her glass of water. “What? You’re in a relationship?!”

Yeojin laughed, her cheeks still puffed but she’s able to speak now. “She means Jungeun unnie. Jiwoo unnie’s childhood friend. Though I think they act like they’re in a romantic relationship sometimes.”

“Yeojin-ah?!” Jiwoo’s eyes widened in shock. That was news to her. If Yeojin sees it like that, then what do the others think. _Do we really act like that?_

“Ooh. Do spill,” Hyunjin said.

Jiwoo covered Yeojin’s mouth even though the food inside Yeojin’s mouth would hinder her from speaking clearly. “Don’t. I need alcohol for this kind of talk.”

“No worries.” Hyunjin fished alcohol spray from her bag, “Here you go.”

“Ight imma head out,” Jiwoo said, standing up from her chair.

“But this is your apartment.” Heejin hid her giggle behind her hand.

“I don’t care if you guys keep teasing me like that.”

Yeojin grabbed Jiwoo’s hand and pulled her down to sit. “I’m sorry. I won’t tell them anymore.” Yeojin made a motion of zipping her mouth. “When will you introduce Jungeun unnie, though?”

“Soon. I’ll think about it.” Jiwoo stabbed a rice cake when she saw the look passed between her friends. “Sooner, if you guys behaved.”

OOO

Jiwoo’s bringing phone woke her up from her sleep. She noticed that it is very dark in her room even though she left her curtain open. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table, finding it difficult to read the name. _Ah beo ji <3\. _Her father is calling her at 4 am in the morning. Jiwoo’s heartrate spike and suddenly she’s wide awake.

“Hello?”

“Jiwooming? Were you sleeping? I’m sorry my daughter this is important. You’re mother and I are in the hospital.”

In instant, Jiwoo is on her feet. “What happened?”

“You’re mother had a silent heart attack. She–she couldn’t fall asleep ‘cause of muscle pain and when she stood up to get a drink—” Jiwoo heard her father took a huge breath and sighed out shakily. Jiwoo bit her lip when it started to tremble. “She passed out and I called for an ambulance.”

Jiwoo turned her lights on and walked into her closet room. She pulled out a small trolley bag. “How is she now?” she asked, opening the bag and decided on what to bring for her plan.

“Your mother will gonna be okay, at least that’s what the doctor had said. It’s a coronary artery spasm also known as a silent heart attack. According to the doctor, there is no permanent damage during a coronary artery spasm. Wait, what are you doing Jiwoo-ya? I heard a zipper.”

“I’m packing.”

“But aren’t you still promoting your debut album?”

“I won’t be able to focus on my promotion without seeing with my own two eyes that Eomma is okay.” Jiwoo packed two sets of clothing for the day and one nightwear. She hoped she could ask for a two-day personal break, even though what she really wants is to be with her mother until she’s truly fine. “Can you tell me more about Eomma’s condition?”

“…Dr. Bae said silent heart attacks aren’t serious… but they do increase the risk of another heart attack or one that may be more serious.”

“Well, that didn't reassure me at all.”

“I’m sorry, Jiwoo-ya. They assured me that Eomma can be treated with medications. And she doesn’t necessarily need surgery.”

Jiwoo sat down on the floor of her closet room. Wishing she could just teleport to her parents. “I’ll catch a bus when I’ve notified my manager. See you maybe at lunch. Take care, Appa. I love you. Both of you,” Jiwoo said, her voice cracking at the end. She feels like a child again, unable to stop the flow of her emotions.

Boys used to bully her when she was young because of her missing teeth, her over-energized self that always get herself injured, her aloofness to start picking her nose whenever she feels like it causing parents to stop their kids from playing with her, _I was just a child for heaven’s sake. S_ he wasn’t perfect, no one is, but her young self had always wondered why everyone only sees bad things about her.

She never maintained a friend. They never stayed. That’s where her passion for singing truly bloomed. She spent most of her childhood home, singing her mother’s favorite songs. And then, she met Jungeun. Every kid is scared of her. She has this glare and frown on her face most of the time. But Jiwoo dared to befriend because she’s just a child too. One day, she found Jungeun near their house’ backyard in a late afternoon, she was crying, her knee gashed. And that’s how discovered, the most feared kid in the neighborhood is weak. Jiwoo brought Jungeun home to ask her mother to treat her new friend's knees. She kissed Jungeun’s band-aided knee. And they became friends. But most importantly, Jungeun stayed. Well, until…

“Be strong, my daughter Jiwoo. We love you too. I’ll see you soon, hopefully.”

She stood up when her father hanged up. She went to get an extra towel when her phone rang again. It’s Jungeun.

“Were you awake?” Jungeun asked.

“Yeah, why are you awake too?”

“I was working overnight. I just got home when… Are you okay?”

Jiwoo stopped forcing her towel inside the bag. “What? How did you know?”

“My mom is a nurse remember?”

“Oh… oh yeah, and your mother knows mine.”

“Yeah. So, whatever your plan is Jiwooming, I’m with you,” Jungeun said. Her voice soft, barely hiding the concern.

“I’m going home for two days.”

“Then I’m going home too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know little to no shit about heart attack so spare me if i got something wrong at that part
> 
> anyways, as always take care and please please visit the links on my notes at the beginning


	6. yes i'm here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuulip arrived in cheongju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my poor attempt at writing in a setting i haven't been at before, thank you very much

Jungeun checked the time on her phone. The bus she bought the tickets for is leaving in ten minutes. The female conductor started sending her questioning looks to which Jungeun ignores. From the time of the day and the position she sat on the shed, the morning sun directly shined on her face. Her sleepless eyes sting from the brightness and she squinted, hooding her eyes with a hand. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

  
Jungeun looked up to see Jiwoo’s face—well what’s visible from her cover. Jiwoo wore a mask and a ball cap that hid her upper eyelids. 

  
“Jiwoo?” Jungeun asked just to make sure it wasn’t a stranger. She stood up, hooking her backpack on her shoulder.

  
“Yeah, it’s me. Did I frighten you? I’m sorry, I’m just a mess right now.”

  
Jungeun touched Jiwoo’s arm. “It’s all right, Jiwoo. I understand. Come here.” She pulled Jiwoo into a hug. Her friend melting against her body. Jungeun can feel how exhausted her friend is. She sighed and closed her eyes, needing the hug as much as Jiwoo.

  
She would’ve stayed there longer if it wasn’t for the conductor giving her a warning look. Jungeun pulled away from Jiwoo who clutched and prolonged the hug for a few more seconds before hesitantly let go.

  
“Let’s go. I already bought the tickets.”

  
Seated inside the now moving bus, Jungeun made sure both Jiwoo and herself are comfortable. She brought a neck pillow for Jiwoo, she always needed one when traveling. Though Jiwoo wore a hoodie, the color of peach, she pulled out her mini blanket and laid it down over Jiwoo’s denim jeans. She also packed snacks and plastic-wrapped pastries as a remedy for their empty stomach. They’ll arrive at lunchtime at Cheongju but doubted that they’ll be able to eat anytime soon.

  
“What did the company say?” Jungeun asked when they were settled, relaxed back on their seats. She opened one of the said packed pastries. Jiwoo removed her mask and cap then turned to Jungeun. Without the cover, Jungeun took notice of the dark shadows under Jiwoo’s eyes.

  
“They told me to take more than a two-days break. But I knew, I couldn’t take advantage of their kindness like that.” Jiwoo closed her eyes, “The more day off I take the more things we have to catch up to. I can see how dedicated they are to their job but I don’t want to give them more work.”

  
“You never cease to amaze me, ” Jungeun said, prompting Jiwoo to open her eyes. Here she is, given an opportunity to spend more time with her mother who’s bound in a hospital but refused the opportunity because it would trouble the people around her. “Wouldn’t your mom be delighted though? That you stay for a little bit longer?”

  
Jiwoo let out a small chuckle. She took the pastry from Jungeun’s hand, having found her appetite to eat. “Even though mom always questions me when I will visit home, they would be the first to send me back here,” she took a bite from the savory baked goods. “It’s not that they don’t want me there beside them. They love it and I love them. They simply want me to live my life here and continue pursuing my dream. But...” Jiwoo looked out of the window, “... what will I gain from achieving my dream without the people I love with me? Nothing.”

  
“I see.”

  
Jiwoo turned at her short answer.

  
She took Jiwoo’s hand and smiled. “I agree.” 

  
If she did ever debut and became the artist she aspired to be, she knows her friends would always be there. She knows Jiwoo would be there for her, with her. She would like it to remain that way.

  
“Do you worry about that, Jungeun-ah?”

  
Jungeun shook her head side to side. She ripped a packet of biscuits with her teeth, Jiwoo hadn’t pulled her hand away and Jungeun didn’t let go. “I feel reassured because I have you,” She said as she averts her gaze away. She cannot say it while looking at Jiwoo but she meant every word. Jiwoo intertwining their hands told Jungeun she knows.

  
“You might wanna some sleep,” Jiwoo said after they’ve consumed their snacks. 

  
Jungeun yawned, her hand rising to cover her mouth. “I might.” Last night, she had filled in the midnight to morning schedule for Hyejoo who has an exam to prepare for.

  
“You’ll have to catch up with quota time when we come back. And how about you’re training?” Jiwoo’s eyebrows furrowed in worry.

  
“I’ll be fine, six hours a week is nothing. And my training officially starts next week, I was just allowed to practice there so I could get used to the environment and meet other trainees. Don’t you worry, it’s my job to worry about you. ”

  
Jiwoo gave her a look that she couldn’t decipher. Just as Jungeun was about to ask, Jiwoo sighed and closed her eyes. A small smile on her lips. She snuggled on Jungeun’s side and rested her head on Jungeun’s shoulder.

  
“We just can’t help but worry about each other,” Jiwoo whispered.

  
Jungeun laid her head above Jiwoo’s. “Cause we care about each other.”

  
OOO

  
Jungeun felt herself being shaken, arising her from her sleep. She must have dozed off when the two of them settled with comfortable silence. She opened her eyes and the first thing she sees is Jiwoo’s smiling face hovering over hers.

  
“We’re here,” Jiwoo said, the excitement palpable in her voice. She moved away as Jungeun leaned over to glance out the window. The bus moved slowly into the terminal’s unloading area. They collected their belongings--Jungeun’s backpack and Jiwoo’s small trolley--and got ready to climb off the bus.

  
“So what’s the plan?” Jungeun asked as they exited the terminal. The heat and blinding shine of the sun hit their faces. Jungeun wished she had brought a ball-cap like Jiwoo.

  
“The hospital is not that far, I thought it would be practical to drop our stuff home first,” Jiwoo said, covering her face with a mask again but handed her cap to Jungeun. “It’s very hot and you’re sleepless, well aside from your nap at the ride. Take it.”

  
“Thank you,” Jungeun smiled as puts the ball cap on her head. Jiwoo’s reasoning wasn’t really that strong but Jungeun wouldn’t question it. “I agree, let’s go get a taxi.”

  
They hooked their arms together and walked to the main road to flag a taxi. Jungeun took everything her eyes can capture. It’s been three years and there are few noticeable changes in the surroundings. Nevertheless, it’s her hometown. She took a deep breath. It might be far-fetched to say but Jungeun can distinguish the difference in the air from Seoul. It surprised her how at east and calm she felt to be home. Maybe it’s because she’s with Jiwoo? One thing though, she’s not sure she is ready for the onslaught of memories to flood. 

  
“Do you think you’ll have time to look around?” Jungeun asked.

  
Jiwoo looked at her with confidence emitting from her expression. “That’s on my plan,” she said. Her arm shot up and then a taxi stopped for them. When they’re seated inside the taxi and had told the driver their address, Jiwoo faced Jungeun again. “Let’s see what we can do, Jungeun-ah.”

  
“Let’s see.”

  
They both sat back and Jiwoo rested her head on Jungeun’s shoulder again as Jungeun rested her head atop Jiwoo’s. Jungeun looked out of the windshield the whole ride. 

  
OOO

  
Jiwoo’s father opened the door for them. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jungeun standing beside his daughter. He engulfed Jiwoo in a hug then turned towards Jungeun. “My Jiwoo’s Kim Jungie? What a surprise!” He hugged her too and Jungeun surprised herself at the comfort she got from it. He was the closest to a father she never had. Fit and handsome for his age, Mr. Kim exudes fatherly warmth and kindness, the laugh lines on his face made an impression of how cheerful of man he is, just like his daughter.

  
“Good noon, Ajeossi,” Jungeun bowed.

  
“Wow, time flies fast. I’m glad I get to see you two grow up into beautiful young women.”

  
“Okay, Dad. Thank you, but that’s enough.” Jiwoo scrunched up her nose when her father pressed a kiss on top of her head.

  
“I let you girls unpack. You’re staying here, Jungeun?” He asked.

  
Jungeun shook her head side to side. “No, Mr. Kim. I’m just leaving my stuff here until mother comes home tonight, that’s okay right?”

  
“Of course, of course. I now remember your mother work in such ungodly hours. Do what you have to do. I’ll see you young ladies in fifteen minutes, I have to make a call to the station.”

  
Mr. Kim went inside a room from the left side of the hallway. It is the living if Jungeun remembered correctly. The noise of television coming from the room went off and then Jungeun heard Mr. Kim’s voice addressing someone as Chief. Jungeun turned towards Jiwoo, getting nervous at the way Jiwoo’s staring. Her eyes blazed with intensity yet her expression is soft. Jungeun can feel Jiwoo’s eyes capture every detail on her face.

  
“What?”

  
Jiwoo moved closer to her until they’re a few steps away. “To see you here, standing at that very spot just like all those years. I feel like I have to pinch myself! Something to convince me this is not a dream.”

  
Jungeun closed the distance between them, leaving one foot of space. She reached up to caress Jiwoo’s soft cheek, whose eyelashes fluttered at the touch. “This is not a dream, Jiwooming,” she said then pinched Jiwoo’s cheek.

  
“Yah!” Jiwoo slapped her hand away and soothed her cheek. She sent Jungeun a pout and said, “How mean.”

  
“It’s surreal that I’m here again,” Jungeun look down at her socked feet. “And I’m sorry that... that something unfortunate has to happen to bring myself here.” She raised her head along with her hand, bring it to Jiwoo’s cheek again, the one she’d pinched. Jiwoo didn’t flinch and through that simple act, she showed how much trust she has towards Jungeun.

  
Jiwoo grasped her hand. “It’s okay, Jungeun-ah.” She stepped up the stairs and pulled Jungeun. “Let’s leave our stuff in my room and meet my father. But you know that you can stay here and catch some sleep, right? ”

  
“I’ll catch some later, I have to see my mother. I haven’t told her I’m here yet.”

  
Jiwoo stopped in front of a door. The stickers plastered all over it had faded over the years. She turned towards Jungeun with wide questioning eyes. “Eh? Why?”

  
“Couldn’t reach her. I texted, but I doubt she’d read it.”

  
“Still busy as ever?”

  
Jungeun nodded, signaling Jiwoo to open the door.

  
“Let’s go put our stuff away then.” As soon as she had opened the door, a fluffy golden dog barraged Jiwoo, it’s healthy coat shining with the mid-noon sunlight bathing Jiwoo’s room.

  
“Kimi!” Jiwoo crouched down and accepted all of the gooey loving licks that the retriever gave her. As Jiwoo literally gets showered with love, Jungeun took in the room. Nothing changed over the last three years, everything the same as the last time she stepped inside Jiwoo’s room with its peach-colored walls. 

  
She walked further inside to take in the bed on the left side of the room, slept on hundreds of sleepovers just with different sheets and pillowcases. The number of pillows doubled though, as well as the plushies. Her eyes went to the painting above Jiwoo’s bed. Two women with bright wide smiles, arms thrown over each other, it’s them on a stage with sparkling lights and stick-figured fans as background. They drew each other and Jungeun remembers how much she’d asked for Jiwoo’s validation over her drawing. She knows she’s not the most talented when it comes to painting but she thinks she at least got the eyes and the smile correct.

  
In front of the bed is a vanity table where they practiced makeup with each other as they were growing and also where Jungeun’s then mystifying heart-raise begin whenever she’s applying Jiwoo’s lipstick. So young and oblivious, Jungeun shook her head before glancing at Jiwoo, grateful that she’s still busy with the dog to notice her blushing for no reason. Then she saw the black upright piano by the wall, which was a new addition including the Polaroid films hanging on the fairy lights above it.

  
She felt Jiwoo stood up beside her but her eyes focused on the photos. There are of Jiwoo’s with her friends, Jungeun assumed from her art school, she recognized Joowon in one of them. What surprised Jungeun is that most of the photos are of them.

  
“Jungeun?”

  
Jungeun snapped her attention away from the photos and faced Jiwoo. Her brows are raised in worry. “You okay? You must be really tired.”

  
“I’m okay, for reals,” she said then felt a small wet knob followed by a cold air nudging her hand. She yelped and snatched her hand away, wiping the moistness on her denim jeans.

  
Jiwoo giggled. “Ooh, that’s Kimi. She wants a pet.”

  
Jungeun crouched down the level of the retriever. “Hey, buddy. I’m Jungie.” She stroked its head, squealing when Kimi proceeded to lick her face. She pulled back not wanting to get her makeup ruined, though maybe she and Jiwoo could revisit the past at the vanity table—Jungeun stopped her thoughts before it could escalate. Instead, she gave scratches to Kimi’s fluffy neck, amazed by how soft and thick its fur is. “There, there.”

  
“Behave, Kimi. Not everyone likes your kisses.” Jiwoo walked to her closet just on the right side of the upright piano and dropped her trolley in front of it.

  
“Not gonna unpack your stuff?”

  
Jiwoo flopped down on her bed. “Can do that later, just need to lie down for a few seconds.”

  
Jungeun stood up when Kimi jumped on the bed to join her owner. She dropped her backpack beside Jiwoo’s trolley. “Shouldn’t we meet your father downstairs?”

  
“He said fifteen minutes, which means ten minutes but only five minutes had passed so, come here.” Jiwoo moved closer to the wall, lying sideways, and patted the space in front of her. Her eyes watched as Jungeun hesitated to move, even Kimi whose head is rested on Jiwoo’s ankle watched her. 

  
Jungeun climbed the bed as graceful as she can manage on wobbly legs that Jiwoo’s stare had caused. When she’s finally lying down on her side facing Jiwoo, she couldn’t help but ask, “Why are you staring at me like that? Again? Still, can’t believe I’m here?”

  
“The last time you lied down here beside me was four years ago, Jungeun. So, spare me for reacting this way.”

  
Their eyes locked and Jungeun finds herself unable to look away. Jiwoo’s look is so intense yet so tender, it’s holding her in place. Jiwoo’s stare always does that to her but this time it’s almost begging her not to leave again.

  
Jungeun knew she had to stop the moment before she spills everything. “You want me to pinch you again?” She asked, her hand raising to Jiwoo’s cheek.

  
Jiwoo caught her hand before it could touch her face. “I know I have pinchable cheeks but no need to make excuses if you want to pinch it.” She brought Jungeun’s hand to her mouth and bit her fingers which happened to be Jungeun’s index and middle finger.

  
Jungeun pulled her hand as fast as she could, her ears burning at the action. She knows Jiwoo didn’t mean anything but be playful. Jungeun cursed her mind for being too dirty. “Yah!” Kimi jumped at her yell as Jiwoo’s laugh bounced around the room.

  
“I know we haven’t eaten lunch yet, but I’m not food!”

  
Jiwoo grabbed her hand and tried to bite again. Jungeun clenched it into a fist just in case. She yelled once more as she tries to pull her hand away. Kimi started barking at the commotion.

  
“Nom nom nom,” Jiwoo teased when Jungeun continued to squeal and struggle.

  
“Damn, you have outdone Kimi in biting. You should be the family’s pet dog.” Jungeun laughed out loud at the pout Jiwoo gave her, finally stopped from biting Jungeun.

  
A knock on the door averted their attention. “Jiwoo?”

  
Kimi barked at Mr. Kim’s voice behind the door and jumped off the bed to greet him.

  
“See, Kimi is now the Jiwoo of the family.”

  
Jiwoo glared at her, but a smile has her mouth quirking up. “Shut up, or I’ll bite you again.” She jumped off the bed in a similar fashion to Kimi. Jungeun smiled at the observation. Jiwoo walked to the door to open it for her father but not before sending Jungeun one last playful glare.

  
“You young lads ready?”

  
OOO

  
“I know we already had this conversation, but how’s mom?” Jiwoo asked in the backseat as her father drives them to the hospital.

  
Mr. Kim sent her a reassuring look through the visor mirror. “Your mother will be fine, Jiwooming. She’d awaken and by the time we arrive there, you can ask her that question yourself.”

  
Jiwoo sighed out, she can’t wait to see her mom, that Jungeun can tell as she observes her. She reached for Jiwoo’s hand and held it on her lap. Encasing it with both hands. Jiwoo sent her a grateful smile, her posture relaxing, she then turned to her father again.

  
“How about you, Abeoji? How are you doing?”

  
Mr. Kim smiled. His eyes didn’t stray from the road as he answers. “My sweet and kind daughter, your father is fine though I’m not gonna lie I had panicked when your mother collapsed. I feared for the worst. But don’t worry, we’ll be fine. No way, we’ll miss out on our daughter reaching her dream!”

  
Jungeun jumped at his voice raising but smiled when Jiwoo let out a chuckle beside her.

  
“And Miss Jungie, too. What are you doing these days?” Both father and daughter looked at her but only Jiwoo remained.

  
“I just recently passed my audition; you could say I’m an idol trainee. Though, I’m also working part-time at my friend’s PC bang.”

  
“Oh? So, you’re both artists, huh? I’m so proud.”

  
Jungeun’s breath got caught in her throat at the word. Coming from a father figure of hers, it felt good and she had to blink away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked out of the windows to hide her face away from Jiwoo and her father. But the comforting squeeze on her hand told her Jiwoo had seen it. She cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

  
“The love for music. That’s how I met Jiwoo’s mother. Though, music is not the field of my work. I used to belong in a band.”

  
“Really?” Jungeun looked back at the front, in tune with his words.

  
“Yes, a rock band. I’m surprised you didn’t know, Jungie. Jiwoo hasn’t shown you my pictures I guess.”

  
Jiwoo barked out a laugh. “And how would I begin to show Jungeun your ridiculous 80s haircut, Appa?”

  
“Yah. That was one time. A bandmate of mine experimented with my hair. Anyways, I just thought you share everything with each other.”

  
“We do, but your picture wasn’t wort—actually it would have been a good giggle material. I’ll show you later, Jungeun-ah.”

  
Mr. Kim shook his head. “Aish, be thankful Appa loves you.”

  
“Love you too, Abeoji.”

  
“We’re here.”


	7. what's men? don't need 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoo's mom asked chuulip about their love life  
> jungeun was reminded of the pain from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day

Jungeun looked out of the front window as the car slowly skidded into a stop. The clear blue windows that dominated the structure of the towering building, reflected the sunlight like mirrors. Despite her mother working at this hospital, Jungeun had rarely visited here. Nor she needed to come, which is good.

The only time she remembered coming here was when Jiwoo sprained her ankle from trying to execute various advanced forms of taekwondo kicks, when she had a really bad fever, and when she missed her mom so bad she wanted to see her. Her mother didn’t encourage her to visit because of how busy she is, and Jungeun knew that, so she was glad that at least that day her mother appreciated her visit. Jungeun didn’t make a habit of it though.

“Come follow me, ladies,” Mr. Kim said after they’d got out of the car and locked it.

Jungeun followed the father and daughter inside the hospital. She planned to excuse herself to look for her mother when they pass by the nurse counter. “I actually have to look for my mother first, Ajeossi. I’ll see–”

“I have a feeling she’s in my wife’s room,” Mr. Kim sent Jungeun a smile that hides amusement.

“What do you mean?” She asked. They passed the counter but Jungeun continued following them. If she’s being honest, she wanted to be with Jiwoo when she sees her mother. It’s obvious that her friend’s at distraught so she wanted to be there to give her at least some kind of comfort. If her mother is with Jiwoo’s mom then it’s possible for her to do that.

“Your mother kept visiting Jiwoo’s eomma, like—I’m not exaggerating—every hour.” They stepped inside an elevator, nodding greetings to the occupants. Jiwoo’s father punched in the floor number. Jungeun thought about his words. She rarely sees her mother and Jiwoo’s mother interact. Partly because her mother is rarely home herself and when she is, it’s on an unusual time. They may call each other friends, but not to the extent that she expected her mother to be so worried about Jiwoo’s mother. Visiting so often even with a job that requires so much of her time.

There will always be a part of her mother that she will never understand. She hoped that would change.

“But Ahjuma needs to rest though, right? Mother used to be a good nurse,” Jungeun shook her head, knowing Jiwoo’s father understood her sarcasm by his hearty chuckle.

“My wife… She’d be sleeping for a minute then suddenly awake in a second. I think you have some scolding to do, Jiwooming.”

Jiwoo pursed her lips. “Yes. Yes, I do.” Then she turned to her father. “But what about you, Abeoji?”

“Quite frankly, my dear. I’m scared of your mother.”

Soon, they’re standing in front of a patient-room door. They could see Jiwoo’s mother through the vertical white glass on the door. Jungeun saw a woman standing by the bed and she immediately knew it was her mother.

Jiwoo’s father knocked and opened the door. Before they could step inside, Jiwoo held Jungeun’s hand and Jungeun is glad she’s there for her. Jiwoo gave her a smile that says she’s glad Jungeun is there for her too.

The women who seemed to be in a deep conversation snapped their attention towards them. “Ah. Kim Jiwoo! And Jungie too?“ Mrs. Kim visibly brightened even at a surprisingly lively bright room. Jungeun expected it to be dull like what she saw in the hallway. Sunshine brought warmth to the air-conditioned room through the window. The bed colored powder blue and soft looking as Jiwoo’s mother lied down on it, reclined a little.

Immediately Jiwoo ran to hug her mother, “Eomma!”

Jungeun moved closer to her mother and gave her a hug herself. It was less vivacious and big as Jiwoo and her mother. But it is how they’ve always hugged, and it is Jungeun’s favorite hug in the world, well in exception of Jiwoo’s. They’re both at the top, not equal nor less favorable than each other.

“Jungeun. In Cheongju. Wow, you do keep your promises huh? Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo pulled away from her mother and beamed at Jungeun’s mother. “Of course, anything for you Mrs. Kim.” It’s weird to hear Jiwoo call her mother by her surname for one obvious reason that they have the same surname. Though, Jungeun is used to it by now.

“How about your mother, Jiwoo. It’s not anything for me?” Jiwoo’s mother said, a faux sad expression on her face.

Jiwoo’s stood beside her mother, planting her hands on her hips. Jungeun knew what’s about to come next, so she decided to remind Jiwoo of what she should be asking of her mother first before she gets to her nagging. If Jiwoo had become good at nagging it is because of none other than Jungeun. Jiwoo had to endure a lot of nagging from her. “Hello, Ajhuma. How are you feeling?”

“Nice of you to ask, dear. Despite the fear I’ve caused, I’m doing rather well. Ready to go home. Want to go home, actually.”

“Let’s leave that up to the doctor,” Jungeun’s mother patted Mrs. Kim’s leg. “Which reminded me, I have a job to do. I’ll come back later for your dose.” She walked to the small wooden table below the television just at the foot of the bed. She picked up the clipboard that was the only thing laid down on the table.

“I see. Then, we shall continue our conversation on another date.”

“We shall.” Jungeun’s mother gave Jungeun a kiss on the forehead. “The key is under the same pot,” she whispered to Jungeun before leaving the room. Jungeun smiled to herself, she should have known that her mother still hid the house key under one of the flower pots in their little garden.

“So…”

Jungeun waited for Jiwoo’s words. Watching emotions flashing her face. She’s worried, a little mad, sad, but what stood out of all is she’s scared.

“Eomma. This won’t happen again, right?” Jiwoo asked. Jungeun wanted to give her friend a hug at her little broken voice. But she couldn’t disrupt what’s happening between them. She stood closer to Jiwoo, hoping her presence is enough for comfort.

Mrs. Kim reached for her daughter’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’ve made you worry, sweetie. I should have been more watchful of my health.”

“I’ll make sure Dad is too. Watching for your wellbeing and his.”

“Ah yes,” Mr. Kim placed a comforting hand on Jiwoo’s shoulder. “I apologized too, my daughter. I shouldn't have introduced the wonders of flavorful roasted pig fat to your mother.”

“Roasted pig fat?” Jiwoo asked. Jungeun had her suspicion at the mention of the tasty delicacy, someone’s parents had liked it too much. Then, as if wanting to voice its opinion, Jungeun’s stomach growled. Lunch. She and Jiwoo haven’t had their lunch yet.

“Apparently, someone’s been eating them every day,” Mr. Kim muttered but he was close enough to Jiwoo for her daughter to understand him.

“Eomeoni…”

“I know. I had to sacrifice them,” she sighed heavily as if she’d lost something precious in her life.

“That’s not only it,” Mr. Kim said, wavering a little at the glare that her wife sent him. “Lately, she’s been sleeping late a lot. Many times, I’ve come home from my midnight patrol and she’s still awake.”

“Aish. You,” Mrs. Kim’s glare more pointed now. Then, she sighed. “Work has been demanding after word got out my daughter is a rising star—” Jungeun saw Jiwoo blushed at the word, smiling to herself at her friend’s adorable modesty. “—lots have been enrolling on my opera class. But you’re right, I shall rest when my body demands to.”

Jiwoo puffed out an air that blew her bangs. She fixed it as she spoke to her mom, “For now, I’ll let it go. But promise me, you’ll take care of yourself more, Eomma.”

“Wah! It’s like you’re the mother in here,” Mrs. Kim, the smile on her face removed negative conception from her words. “I promise, Jiwooming. Now, it’s my turn to do the nagging.”

Jungeun knew from experience that Mrs. Kim’s nagging doesn’t only extend towards her daughter but also included her daughter’s best friend and husband. “I must excuse myself, I need to go to the restroom,” she said. She smiled apologetically to Jiwoo even though she truly needed to take a wee.

“Coffee,” Mr. Kim said, already on his way out of the door. “I’m gonna get coffee. You girls want some?”

“I saw a vending machine, maybe a can of iced coffee?” Jiwoo recommended. She sent Jungeun a questioning look.

“Ah, yes. Iced mocha. Thank you very much.” Jungeun bowed to Mrs. Kim as she follows Mr. Kim out of the room. “Ajeossi, do you know where the restroom is?”

“Continue walking that way and then turn right, you’ll soon find signage. Ask around if you get lost on your way back, these corridors tend to look the same.”

She bowed and thanked him then they went opposite ways.

Jungeun followed Mr. Kim’s direction, taking notice of the repeating corridors, soon she found the restroom. Stepping inside, the smell of cleaning products greeted her. The large industrial lightbulb provided bright light to the windowless room. She avoided the wide glossy mirror as she stepped inside one of the cubicles. She knows her sleep-deprived state is noticeable. As she went out of the cubicle after doing her business, it was no longer possible to ignore how she looked. She washed her hands on the sink with sensor-faucet. The minimal makeup she had put on this morning did little to nothing to hide the tired lines under her eyes. She yawned then sniffed. Damn, she’s tired as heck.

She’s fine though. It’s not the first time she had to disobey her body clock. If that’s what it takes to accompany Jiwoo and make sure her friend is going to be okay, that’s fine by her. Plus, it’s past due for her to visit her hometown. She had thought about it, all those years in Seoul. Visit her home, her mother, and Jiwoo. But she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready.

Now though? She’s still not ready, but she’s getting there. She’d done the first steps—well Jiwoo made the first step, visiting Jungeun—but that was the headstart Jungeun didn’t know she needed. And now, she’s back home. She hoped everything follows through easily, even though she knew nothing is ever easy.

She almost got lost on her way back. She entered the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt the on-going conversation between the mother and daughter. She noticed the blush on Jiwoo’s cheeks and the timid way she glances down.

“That’s not true,” Jiwoo said under her breath.

“You’ve always been attached hip by hip—oh Jungeun. I was just telling my daughter here to go home and rest. It’s obvious you’re both tired—”

“Jungeun can go home,” Jiwoo turned towards Jungeun. “I’ll—I’ll be fine, Jungeun-ah. You can go if you want.”

Jungeun saw Mrs. Kim roll her eyes. “As I’ve said, Jungeun wouldn't want to leave you here,” she caught Jungeun’s eyes and Jungeun still feels the same anxiousness that crawls up her spine every time Jiwoo’s mother addresses her younger self. “Am I right, Jungeun?”

Jungeun glanced at Jiwoo, biting her lip when she refused to lock eyes with her. Jungeun decided an honest answer is the best answer in this scenario. She can’t lie to Mrs. Kim, that woman would be able to see through her. “I would like to stay here with Jiwoo.”

Mrs. Kim smiled smugly at her daughter. “See? Let’s wait for your father, then you ladies can go home and rest.”

Jiwoo sighed with her eyes closed. When she opened them, her eyes finally locked with Jungeun. A soft smile appeared in her face and Jungeun can’t help but return it.

“So… there’s still one question I haven’t asked you,” Mrs. Kim said, fixing her position on the bed. She sat taller and her gaze became sharper. “Have you met someone, Jiwoo? Is there a man you’re seeing there in Seoul?”

Jiwoo blinked at her mom. “Are you… are you serious?”

“Of course, I am. The last time you’ve dated a man was three years ago.”

Jungeun knew exactly what and who Mrs. Kim is talking about. It was the peak of how much angst she heart could take. If she was hurting at not being able to confess her love for best friend, she was dying when Jiwoo was accepting another man’s love. She was lucky she hadn’t seen them in an intimate moment, it would completely break her. Jungeun believed it was Jiwoo being considerate of her. She didn’t express much interest in that matter. She couldn’t see herself in a romantic relationship when all she thinks about is how amazing it would be to feel Jiwoo’s lips on hers. But her heart still ached every day at the thought of them together until Jungeun couldn’t take the pain anymore and left. Having focused on her own pain, Jungeun didn’t realize how much her disappearing act has caused pain to Jiwoo.

Lost in thought and the remainder of her past, she missed a few words from Mrs. Kim as she continued. Jiwoo remained silent. “—a lot of opportunities for you to meet someone there. And my daughter, you’re beautiful.”

“You know, I’ve signed a contract for the company, Eomma. I’m not allowed to date for a year at least.”

“But there must be someone you fancy?”

Jiwoo sighed, looking agitated more than ever. She wanted to reach out to Jiwoo even though she didn’t want any part of this conversation. “There’s no one, Eomeoni.”

“There must be a lot lining up for you, still. How about you, Jungie? You’re dating someone?”

Jungeun looked at Mrs. Kim, her eyes wide at being caught off guard. “Ah, no–no I’m not dating anyone, Mrs. Kim.”

“Geez. Time really has changed, huh? When I was at your age, we were set on looking for a husband to settle with. Oh well, I’m just confused why both gorgeous ladies like you two don’t have someone special in their life.”

“You and Appa are special to me,” Jiwoo said. Jungeun can see her jaw tightening. She’s starting to despise this conversation as much as Jungeun since the beginning. She wanted to yell, “I don’t want a man in my life, ‘cause I’m gay as fuck that I puke rainbow every day—oh, by the way, I’m in love with your daughter.”

Mrs. Kim shook her head side to side, an amused smile on her face. “You are special to me, too. But that’s not what I mean, Jiwoo and you know it.”

“Jungeu—”

“Not that too, I’m sure Jungie would be there until you both have gray hairs. But you’ll meet some—”

Mr. Kim stepped inside the room bearing two cans of iced coffee and his own hot coffee, but Jungeun couldn’t care less, her mind stuck at Jiwoo’s words. She said my name, what do you mean Jiwoo? She didn’t know how to comprehend that. Maybe Jiwoo didn’t actually understand what her mother was trying to say and Jungeun knows she’s special in Jiwoo’s life but she didn’t know to what extent. Jungeun averted her eyes away from Jiwoo who’s glaring outside of the window. The sunshine upon her brown eyes lit up the fire in them. Jungeun shuddered.

“Here’s your mocha iced coffee, Jungie.” Jungeun choked out her thanks. Opening the can and gulping down the freezing drink. She regretted that immediately when brain-freeze attacked her.

Mrs. Kim relayed the plan of Jiwoo and Jungeun going home for a rest to Mr. Kim.

“I could drive you home?” Mr. Kim said.

Jiwoo kissed her father’s cheek. Her drink remained unopened in her hand. “No, we’re okay. I think we should eat lunch somewhere first anyways. I’m hungry.” Jiwoo reached for Jungeun’s hand, feeling the coldness of Jiwoo’s palm and fingers as it slides and intertwines with hers. “You agree?”

“Yeah–yeah, sure.” She nodded more than once then took a sip from her coffee.

“I see. Well, take care of yourself. I’ll see you home, Jiwoo.” Mr. Kim said.

Jiwoo pulled Jungeun closer to her when she moved back to Mrs. Kim's side. She planted a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “We’ll see you later tonight, Eomeoni.”

"No, I'll be fine tonight. Visit me tomorrow morning instead."

Jiwoo looked like she wanted to protest but nodded when Mrs. Kim gave her a pointed look.

“Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Kim.” Jungeun bowed and she and Jiwoo left the room.

“So, where should we eat?” Jungeun asked as they walk towards the elevator.

Jiwoo hummed for a second then grinned at Jungeun. “Do you remember Gochu Dumpling Soup House?”

Jungeun smiled at the mention of one of their favorite restaurants to eat at. “Do I?! Of course, I do. Let’s go there.”

OOO

“Are you sure, Jungeun?” Jiwoo asked as they sat on the dining table near the window. Unfortunately, the usual spot was taken. Jungeun ordered one of her favorite menus at this restaurant, which is a spicy dish. “You think you can eat it still?”

“Of course. There might not be a similar spicy dish like this in Seoul but I still eat spicy dishes from time to time. Jinsoul often orders spicy food when we eat at work.”

“I’m two hundred percent sure, Jinsoul knows how adorable you look flushed red from chest to ears.”

Jungeun cursed herself when she felt the familiar heat on her cheeks. Why do I have to blush so easily? She tried to hide using the menu on her hands but Jiwoo’s laugh could only mean she had seen it already. She laid the menu down on mahogany table, proudly wearing her blush.

“Why are you already starting to flush red?” Jiwoo asked.

Jungeun ignored the question. “We all know, Jinsoul just likes to laugh at me embodying a beetroot, just like you’re doing right now.” Jungeun glared at her which only earned a giggle from Jiwoo.

“That’s not true, I truly find you adorable. I’m laughing because you’re being too cute.”

Jungeun glanced out through the window as she takes a sip of water from her glass. Needing to take a moment to calm herself. It’s effortless for Jiwoo to make her heart flutter. Jungeun thinks it’s not fair. “That doesn’t make sense,” she said to Jiwoo when her heart decided to stop trying to leap towards Jiwoo’s hand.

“You’re telling me you haven’t once giggled or let out a little laugh when you’ve seen something adorable?”

Jungeun had. Plenty of times and that’s because of the woman who’s sitting in front of her. Jiwoo didn’t need to know that though. She sighed, accepting defeat. “I have.”

Winning their pointless arguments is a big thing for two of them, but Jiwoo’s gleeful grin was worth admitting her loss. “Softie,” Jiwoo whispered then giggled to herself.

“You said you meet Jinsoul unnie in college? How exactly did you meet?”

Jungeun can’t tell Jiwoo the one hundred percent truth of how she met Jungeun. How could she say to Jiwoo that Jinsoul made a mission to flirt with all of the pretty women in their class, on the first day, and Jinsoul thought she’s one of them?

“Uh, let’s just say she was shameless and stubborn. Kind of like you, actually.”

“Yah, what do you mean?”

“Well, I would have never met you two if you didn’t approach me first.”

Young Jiwoo introduced herself after she’d made Young Jungeun feel better about her scraped knee. Jinsoul introduced herself and admitted her mission to Jungeun... which made Jungeun wanted to be away from her as far as possible. She only decided Jinsoul was cool as a friend later on. Their first intention might be different from each other, yet both of them still approached Jungeun who everyone hesitated to approach.

“What can I get you, girls?” The store owner, an African-American named, Coretta King, walked up to their table. A stout woman extending limitless kindness towards them they should just call her their auntie. It feels like that when they were growing up. It’s still the same, the woman looked the same, just with more prominent laugh lines on her warm expression. “Let me rephrase that. What can I get you, ladies?” She sighed as she put a hand on her chest. “You two have really grown into beautiful women.”

“Are you saying we weren’t beautiful before, sajang-nim?” Jiwoo flashed a cheeky smile.

Mrs. King patted Jiwoo’s head. “Aigoo, still cute as ever, Jiwoo-ah. I bought your album, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Jiwoo said, extending the last syllable.

“And Jungeun here, gorgeous, gorgeous… still scaring off men?”

Jiwoo burst out laughing.

Jungeun sent them both a glare.

“It was an honest question. Remember, Park Min-jun? The jock kid who taught he can woo Ms. Kim Jungeun.”

Jungeun remembered the guy. He who believes spouting out poorly-timed sweet words and flexing his muscles could get him any girl he liked. One time, Jungeun made an effort to have a real conversation with him, Min-jun strikes with his sweet words again followed by a crooked smirk. Jungeun discovered the limit of her patience that day. Asked him if he had ever listened to a word she said and when he said yes, he only embarrassed himself as Jungeun asked him to repeat one thing she’d said to him.

“Throwing lines just like that don’t make it sweet, boy, it feels like I’ve just consumed expired chocolate. Ugh, please don’t talk to me again.” Jiwoo mock-imitated Jungeun, bursting out laughing again.

Jungeun leaned over the table to pinch Jiwoo’s arm, “I don’t talk like that.”

“He deserves it though, especially after those colorful words he spat in retaliation.”

Jungeun smirked. “Not the first time I was called the b-word.”

“But, you know,” Mrs. King tapped her notepad on the table. “Jungeun might have helped him. He’s one of the most eligible single men here now. I’ve heard women talk about him. Apparently, he’s one fine gentleman.”

“Good for him.” Jungeun ran a hand over her hair, wanting to change the topic already.

“Not going to give him a second ch—”

“Jungeun shouldn’t,” Jiwoo said. Their eyes locked for a second before Jiwoo averted her gaze around the room, seemingly cannot stay in one spot. Her pupils shaking. “I mean, Jungeun wouldn’t, knowing her, well, she—uhm…”

“Jiwoo’s right.” Jungeun decided to help Jiwoo deciding to think about her friend’s sudden weird behavior later. “Just because he has changed doesn’t mean I’m throwing myself at him.” Jungeun shivered in disgust at the thought. If she was to throw herself to someone, it would be someone who has plump pillowy boo—

Jungeun took a deep breath. Calm thy hormones, calm thy hormones.

Mrs. King placed her hand on Jungeun’s shoulder. Her smile held secrets that made Jungeun curious to know as well as fear having to know them. “I was just kidding, he and you wouldn’t look good together anyways. It’s just not right… Now, why am I here in the first place? Your orders, ladies.”


End file.
